The Forgotten Love
by choco-muncher100
Summary: Someone once thought lost returned. Now, which will Byakuya choose. His lost past or his returning future? ByakuyaXOc
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello readers! This is just a story that I wrote for my friend way, way, back. I'm really nervous about posting this because this is actually the first EVER story that I made. I know that it's a cliché but I just want to share it with you. P.S: Try to be nice please?

Warning: Characters may be OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

Chapter 1:

"Hey hey I want to join!"

"Come on just 1 game?"

"No." He replied.

"Hmph. You're not going to kill the fun again are you?" She asked bitterly.

"I'm not killing the fun; it's just that I have a lot of things to do."

 _'Ha. I'm not letting you go just like that.'_

Today is the sakura festival and it has been a long time since they spend time together. So he's not getting rid of her this easy. Byakuya is the next head of the Kuchiki clan and he also wants to take over the position of his grandfather.

Being the son of a noble family, he really has a lot of things to take care of. And that's the reason why she's not letting him go just like that. Because to her, he needs to relax once in a while and this is the perfect opportunity.

"Aah. Oh please Byakuya! Just 1 game! Please! Promise I'll be good at tonight's party." She pleaded clasping her hands and using puppy dog eyes on him to add to the drama.

"Hmph. Come on you little princess, just 1 game." He said turning his back on her.

"Yay, I won again. Yeah!" She cheered. Then they quickly followed the crowd.

Everyone has a happy aura, since it's a festival a lot of people put designs on their houses, the things you won't usually see in ordinary days. It's the reason why she wanted to look around; she wants to have fun, to relax, to enjoy and to prepare for the big day ahead. There are a lot of games, stalls, fortune telling, shopping and her favorite the good food they serve in the Seretei!

 _'Man she can't choose a game.'_

"What do you want to play?" He asked in an irritated voice.

"I'm looking! Okay?" She answered being sleight annoyed by his tone.

"Okay ok this game is guest the word and if you guest the word correctly in time you can have all the yogurt you can eat!" A man with a hat shouted.

"Byakuya I want to play that game!" She grabbed him on the arm and they run towards the man with the hat.

"Hey Mister! How do you play that?" Zuki inquired.

"You just guest the given word. If you guessed it correctly with the shortest time, you win!" The man explained.

She gave a big smile at this and said. "We'll play sir."

The two of them was led in to a set of chairs. "Okay, one of you needs to be blindfolded. That person will be the one to ask his or her companion weather the word is a person, thing, animal or place. Remember, whoever gets the shortest time wins!" The store keeper explained.

"That sounds easy enough." She said.

"Fine then, you sit there." Byakuya told her.

"Whatever." She stuck out her tongue at him and sat down on the chair.

The store owner quickly put the blindfold on her. "Ok, timer starts... Now!"

"Human?"

"Yes."

"Santa Clause?"

"Yes."

The crowd erupted with cheers. She jumped towards Byakuya and said. "We won! We won! Yeah!"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Good thing your mind is still functioning." He said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" She grabbed his shirt and glared at him.

"Relax it's just a joke." He chuckled.

"Well it's not funny, you know?" She pouted.

"Come on let's eat these yogurts, I'm hungry." Byakuya said to lift her mood.

"Hmph." She pouted still.

 _'Good thing she's hungry today or else he's really going to get it.'_

"Enjoy your meal!" The store owner said after giving them their prize.

She opened her mouth to eat all of it in one go... "Aaaa..."

"Hey ugly! Ugly!"

Someone is shouting at her ear and shaking her. She's sleeping on the table inside the squad two office.

"Aaah. What is your problem?!" She asked with a murderous intent.

"Soifon-taicho is calling you." Said Marechiyo.

"I could tell her you don't want to go, you know?" He said to her and grinned.

"No! Just get out of my sight!" She kicked him away.

"You're gonna pay for this!" He shouted while flying.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna pay alright! More of those when you get back! Stupid Marechiyo… How dare he call me ugly? He's the ugly one here!" She said walking towards the squad two barracks.

"What a drag. He had ruined my dream. All that yogurt for me. Hmph! I really hate that Marechiyo!" She continued ranting.

~~~The Forgotten Love~~~

A cool breeze caressed her cheeks, while she is solemnly walking through the forest. "Ah it's generally peaceful today." She commented.

Soifon-taicho just told her to lead the patrol for today because Marechiyo is missing again and she said that she will accompany her to the taichos meeting at noon.

She sighed; she holds the third seat position in squad two. Which means that if the fukutaicho is missing, they expect her to do his job. Well, she can't complain about that. "Good thing it's such a good day today!" Rin exclaimed.

As if the forests herd her, suddenly she heard a loud cry!

"HELP! HELP!"

Upon hearing that, her shinigami instincts were quick to react. The next thing she knew; she's trying to get there as fast as possible!

 _'I don't want anyone to experience all that… Not another soul… Not another.'_

When Rin got there, she saw a girl that is being attacked by a hollow that looks like a leach. So she immediately helped the girl.

"Hado number4 Byakurai!" She fired a white concentrated lightning from her finger.

"Now go!" She commanded the startled girl.

The girl did as she was told and ran as fast as she could away from them.

"How dare you interfere with my meal?!" The hollow screamed!

"I won't let you eat another soul, I'm a shinigami and it's my duty to protect every last soul!" She said her line as usual.

"Huh, a shinigami you said? Well I think your soul is more delicious!" The hollow said with a smirk.

"Iwww!" Just the thought of that makes her sick.

So Rin decided to quickly get this over with. "Dream on you baka! I'm going to incinerate you! Hado number31 Shakkaho!" She released a ball of fire red energy.

 _'This leach is a hard target.' She thought._

"Hahahaha You will never get me with that. Dumb girl!" The hollow teased.

She shunpoed at its back and attacked it.

"Hado number4 Byakurai!" She unleashed again.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The monster cried in pain.

"Huh? Not so tough are you?" She said landing on her feet.

"Gosh! I'm late again! Oh no! Not this time!" And she dashed out of the scene she created.

'Oh man Soifon-taicho's really gonna kill me!' That's all she can think about while running her heart out to get to the assembly hall as fast as she can.

~~~The Forgotten Love~~~

"We are now going to appoint the new fukutaicho of the Second squad" The sutaicho stated in front of the taichos of the thirteen royal court guards.

"Who is the nominee sutaicho?" Ukitake-taicho asked.

"You will meet her soon." Yamamoto answered.

"Wow another girl I see." Shonsui-taicho looked interested. Well when it comes to girls as always.

"Is she beautiful?" He asked again.

Soifon glared at him.

"Okay, okay I guess we're just gonna find out." He said as he slouched lazily on his chair.

"Why are you replacing Marechiyo Soifon-taicho?" Asked Ukitake.

"It's just that I found a more talented soul." She answered.

"Really? And why is that?" Shonsui asked this time.

"She's fast, intelligent, brave, and has a lot of determination." The assassin stated.

*Knock, knock*

"Enter." Yamamoto said.

A girl with brown hair and glasses entered. She is averaged height, slim bodied and looks ordinary. Her hair was twirled and it's just being hold by chopsticks.

"What an unusual hair style." Byakuya said to himself.

 _'Well I don't care as long as this is over with then I can get back to my office and ran through all the reports.' He thought._

"Umm... Good afternoon I'm Rin Shirota the third seat from squad two." She said and bowed.

"Welcome. We will now start the inauguration of the new fukutaicho of the second squad." Yamamoto said.

~~~End of chapter~~~

A/N: Hahaha, that game was played by me and my friend. We won that game! :-) I can't write any decent fight scenes, I'm sorry. Anyway, please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello readers! I don't know if anyone is reading this but here is the next chapter!

Warning: Characters may be OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

Chapter 2:

~~~The Forgotten Love~~~

"Oh no! I'm late again! Not this time!" Rin is shouting in the bathroom, she's late and it's her first time as a fukutaicho. She didn't wake up early because the other fukutaichos held a party for her but unfortunately all of them got drunk so she had to accompany each one of them to their own quarters. To add more on her drama, rangiku had cut her hair.

' _For the new beginning my foot.' Rin thought._

"Oh man! I'm really in trouble!" She took her bath as quick as she could and shunpoed as fast as possible to get to her destination. Even Yoruwichi will be impressed on how fast she's going.

~~~The Forgotten Love~~~

"Hado number33 Sokatsui!" Renji then fires a white blast of energy towards Byakuya but to his horror, his attack didn't even have a chance to hit his opponent.

"Bakudo number9 Geki." Then as he said that, Renji got engulfed in a red light, which paralyzed him.

"W-what the?!" He said with a shock look on his face.

"I used a binding spell against you, Renji you should focus on your opponent when you're in a battle. You could be killed with such a careless attitude." Byakuya reprimand his fukutaicho.

"Y-yes Kuchiki-taicho. I'm sorry sir…" Renji mumbled and then he gave him a low bow for respect.

The fukutaichos just watch in astonishment because they didn't expect the outcome of the supposed "battle"

"Oh my gosh, Renji didn't stand a chance against Kuchiki-taicho." Rangiku said.

"Well what do you expect; he is the best user of kido in the whole soul society." Nanao answered.

"Renji is strong so I'm really surprised at the outcome." Izuru commented.

"Lady Yoruwichi trained him didn't she? I wonder if lady Yoruwichi will train me too if I ask her." Rangiku said aloud.

"Don't get your hopes up; you're so lazy you won't stand a chance to train with her in just 1 day." Ikkaku teased.

"What did you say?!" Rangiku ask in raged. The whole group laughed except her.

"Who's next?" A calm cold voice asked them and this stopped the groups chatter.

"Kuchiki-taicho I'm next." Momo said in a shaky voice.

The whole group watched Momo walk her way to Byakuya. They know that Momo is a good user of kido but she just got out of the hospital and they all know that she still needs to rest. Besides she is going up against the best so her friends can't stop worrying. Because they know that Kuchiki-taicho will show her no mercy, he won't give her compassion or what so ever. Byakuya just stood there gracefully, patiently waiting for Momo and when she got there, he ordered her to attack.

The girl followed and released her attack. "Hado number54 Haien!" She fires a blast of purple energy that can incinerate the taicho completely when hit.

"Bakudo number39 Enkosen." He forms a yellow oval of energy in front of him to block physical or spiritual attacks. Then he disabled her arms to prevent her from attacking him.

"Bakudo number1 Sai." And then, the "battle" is over.

"She didn't last a minute?" Ikkaku asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yuwichika whispered.

Byakuya is getting bored in this training session, none of the fukutaichos last in at least thirty minutes. The longest was Hisagi from the ninth Squad but for him; it's still not good enough. He wondered how many of his paperwork he could have done right now, if it isn't because of the sutaicho, he will never go out of his way to do this kind of nonsense. If he'll have it his way, he will not accept this mission and now he will just walk away to do some other important things like his paperwork. He wants to get it started because if he can finish it early, he can go to Hisana. Visiting her always gives him peace. He can understand that the sutaicho wants the fukutaichos to learn from the best, that's why he was chosen to handle this class because he is the best user of kido in the whole soul society. He has to obey even though it is against his wishes; to walk out in this class is a disgrace.

 _'If only I can… If only I can… What would you do in this situation? Wait, I wouldn't be in this situation if you're here right? You won't let me…'_

Annoyance is getting to the taicho's face; his emotionless face is frowning a little and the fukutaichos know what does that mean.

"All of you, attack me at once." He ordered them.

The fukutaichos soon followed. "Hado number31 Shakkaho!" And they fired balls of fire red energy.

"Bakudo number73 Tozansho." Byakuya created an inverted pyramid around him. It appears to be made out of crystal and is very difficult to destroy.

"Bakudo number61 Rikujokoro." Six beams of yellow light surrounded the fukutaichos and slam into their midsection. They will be unable to move any part of their body unless they overcome the Kido. This got all of the fukutaichos and then he tied them with each other.

"Bakudo number9 Horin." Byakuya made an orange colored tendril with spiraling yellow patterns that erupted from his hand and he trapped the fukutaichos. The Kido is able to connect with another one of itself if both have captured a target and bind them together.

'That's it… I can't take this waste of time they call training, their fukutaichos, they shouldn't have fall for such low form of tricks.'

The fukutaichos notice Byakuya's face is slowly having an emotion but they don't like what his face is showing. "Kuchiki-taicho is pissed." Renji whispered to his subordinates.

"Oh no Renji, what does he do when he is mad?" Ranjiku asked with fear in her voice.

"H-h-he" Renji didn't finish his sentence because someone landed in front of them.

~~~The Forgotten Love~~~

When Byakuya is about to give the fukutaichos a piece of his mind, someone landed in front of the group. A girl with short curly brown hair, tanned skin and she has big round eye glasses that covers most of her face.

"Good morning Kuchiki-taicho. I'm Rin Shirota The new fukutaicho of squad two and I'm sorry I'm late… It will never happen again." She greeted him catching her breath, after thirty minutes of shunpoing, she finally got to her destination but she really feels that there is something bad that's going to happen.

"Yes. I expect that this will never happen again." He reprimands her coldly.

"Get on your fighting stance and attack me using your kido." He ordered her.

She's really having a hard time hiding her pleased smile so she just quickly followed him and get ready to attack. She ran towards him and screamed. "Bakudo number21 Sekeinton." She then produced an upgraded version of a ninja's smoke bomb. It created a large blast of red smoke around her, aiding her in an escape. She hid her reiatsu and tried to attack him from behind.

"Hado number33 Sokatsui." But he immediately dodged it.

"Bakudo number39 Enkosen." He said.

 _'Darn!' She cursed._

He attacked her again. "Hado number54 Haien."

She jumped backwards to dodge the attack. "Bakudo number73 Tozansho." She tried to attack him back.

"Tenran." She let out a wide tornado at her target.

He shunpoed behind her and tried to bind the girl.

"Bakudo number30 Shitotsu sansen." Byakuya then draw a triangle in the air with one finger. Said triangle materialized and shot towards his target, each of its three points acting as a knife to pin the fukutaicho to a surface.

"Bakudo number26 Kyokko." Rin countered him. This spell hides her from sight, by bending light. The spell has the ability to totally hide the presence and reiatsu of the user or specified object.

'It has been a long time since we fought like this Byakuya… Even though you're a taicho now, you still can't read my style.' She thought to herself while casting her next move.

 _'This is your favorite.'_

She appeared in front of him and both of them casted.

"Bakudo number61 Rikujokoro."

All of the mouths of the fukutaichos are gaped open; they still can't believe that a fukutaicho could keep up with the best kido user in soul society. And to add to all of that, it's not in her looks either, she just looks like a nerd that is lost in the world of the normal!

Byakuya and Rin are still standing; both have no bruises or what so ever. Byakuya is just looking at her, as if studying her face. She now broke the silence.

"Umm... Thank you for the opportunity Kuchiki-taicho." She gave him a low bow.

The captain just gave her a quick nod and started to speak.

"All of you are fukutaichos in your own rites; you should perform kido at your best. We can't tell if an incident like with Muramasa will happen again, you should not be complacent. You should not rely heavily on your zanpakutos. All of you need practice, except the fukutaicho of squad two. We will have this training again after a month and I will assess your improvement by then." Byakuya then looked at her.

"I would like to see your improvement as well Shirota-san. You have skill, use it accordingly." After saying that to her with his cold aristocratic voice, he just walk gracefully to his squad's barracks.

 _Her eyes widen at his comment. 'Oh no! He noticed me… I shouldn't have let this happened!'_

' _Milady you showed him a little of your power.' Masamune scolded her._

 _'I know! I cannot help it; we used to do that all the time! But now I have to attend a training just to spar with him…' She wined._

' _Do not be sadden milady, you can train with him after a month.' The zanpakuto tried to cheer her master's spirit._

'You're right Masamune I will train hard so when that time comes, I will beat him like I used too. Ahaha!' She thought back.

' _Yes milady' Her sword answered._

"Whoh Rin you're so great!" Rangiku squealed.

"No it was just a fluke." She answered.

"A fluke?!" All of the fukutaichos screamed in unison.

Nanao held her kimono tight and shook her violently. Then she said. "Don't deny it, we saw the whole fight and that fight is everything but a fluke!" She said to her face.

"Okay, okay. Maybe I'm just lucky." She consented.

"You are not just lucky!" The group shouted at her.

She then let out a loud laughter that she's trying to hide for a long time now. Then, the group of fukutaichos joined her.

It was this moments that cheered her up, when all of them will laugh at the same time and at the same jokes. They will eat together and they will all be screamed at by their taichos together.

~~~The Forgotten Love~~~

Rin has been called by the sutaicho to receive a mission, as the new fukutaicho of the squad two. She still could not believe that she's now a fukutaicho, it has not got in to her system yet. If it isn't because of Omaeda she actually wouldn't believe it. She and Omaeda had changed tasks because she's the fukutaicho now and he is the third seat.

She can't stop laughing about that, especially when she imagined his ugly face. He was crying and begging Soifon-taicho to change her decision but taicho had made her mind. "He's so ugly… ahahahaha!" She continued laughing while she's walking along the hallway of the Seretei.

"Good morning sutaicho, this is Shirota the fukutaicho from squad two." She said and knocked on the door.

"Come in." An old husky voice said.

When she opened the door, she saw Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yuwichika and Byakuya.

"Now that everyone is here, I will start to explain your mission in the human world." Yamamoto said.

~~~A few hours later~~~

There group got immediately send to the human world. Their mission is to watch and control the different strange happenings in the world of the living.

"Welcome to all of you." Kizuke Urohara greeted them.

Byakuya just ignored him, Toshiro nodded, Rangiku looked at his latest beauty products, Ikkaku and Yuwichika had a fight with his staff and Rin just smiled at him.

"The soul society asked me to rent an apartment for you guys. Here are your keys." And then, he gave each 1 of them their own keys.

"Good luck." He told them.

~~~Later~~~

They arrived in their apartment and the group arranged their things. Rin's room is across Byakuya's and beside Toshiro's. Beside the younger taicho's room is the bathroom. On the first Flore, Rangiku's room is across from Ikkaku's and Yuwichika's. Beside her room was the kitchen.

Rin's room is average sized. It has a single bed near the window, wooden floors and a table across the bed. The room is with a simple dresser and a small cabinet beside it. She put a white colored bed sheet with pink boarders and her pillows and blanket match too. They need to rest because there is a long day ahead for all of them tomorrow.

~~~The next day~~~

Ichigo and Rukia are sitting in their classroom when their teacher announced something.

"Class we have a couple of new students, so I want you to treat them nicely. Okay?" She said to the whole class.

"Okay." The class answered in unison.

"Come in now." The teacher called.

Ichigo almost fell out of his seat when he saw who their new classmates were.

"Good morning I'm Ikkaku Madarame." He said with a big grin.

"Good morning I'm Ayasagawa Yuwichika." He greeted.

"Good morning I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. Nice to meet you all!" She said with a wink.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya." He said curtly.

"Good morning I am Rin Shirota." She introduced herself politely.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki." He greeted them gracefully.

Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida and Chad's Jaw dropped.

"W-what are you doing here?!" Ichigo shouted.

The whole class looked at him with questioning eyes but the said group paid him no mind.

"Okay guys sit on the vacant chairs." The teacher told the group and they soon followed but none of them looked at Ichigo's way.

Rin sat in between Toshiro and Byakuya while Rangiku sat in between Ikaku and Yuwichika.

"Rukia what are they doing here?" Ichigo asked her.

"I don't know Ichigo; I'm just surprised as you all are. I didn't receive a report from the soul society about this." Answered Rukia.

"We need to talk to them." Said Ichigo.

"They send Toshiro-taicho and my brother here; this is an important mission I guess." Rukia told him.

"They won't even look at us." Ichigo said.

"Oh shut up will yah." Rukia wacked him on the head.

After lots and lots of talking and more head wacking the break finally came. Ichigo is very eager to talk to the shinigamies because he wants to know what their important mission in their world is about.

~~~End of chapter~~~

A/N: Again, so sorry for the nonexistent fight scenes! Please tell me what you think and leave a review. Thanks for reading! :-))


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Welcome to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

Warning: Characters may be OOC.

Chapter 3

~~~The Forgotten Love~~~

 _'I really hate this.' Young Byakuya thought to himself as they wonder in the Seretei._

He and his parents are gonna go to a noble gathering and he really doesn't like it 1 bit!

 _'Who knows, I could be training for three hours now and because of that I might finally surpass that stupid demon cat!' He frowned at that thought._

"Byakuya showing signs of your displeasure is bad for our image." His father scolded him.

Of course being a son of 1 of the five noble families in the soul society is never easy. You can't show emotions, you must wear formal clothes all the time and they make you go to boring, stupid, time wasting and unnecessary noble parties. He just gave a heavy sigh and look out the window of the carriage that they are riding.

"Don't worry my son, it will be fun." His mother tried to cheer him up.

He just nodded in approval because he can't do anything about it. And his mother always says that to assure him, so he decided to humor her.

~~~A few hours later~~~

The Kuchiki family arrived at the gathering and Byakuya was left there to die because of boredom. His parents are talking to the other nobles that are present in the party and he was just left there alone and to add to all of his misfortunes, there were crazy noble girls looking at him. But when he tries to look at them, they giggle, waive, blush, avoid his eyes and hide their faces behind their fans.

"Crazy girls…" He mumbled.

"Crazy about you." A voice said.

When he turned around to see who is speaking, he didn't see anyone.

"Here silly." He heard again.

This time, he looked up to see a girl sitting on a tree. The girl is wearing a pink kimono; her raven hair was tied by a pair of strawberry pigtails. She has a heart face and she is looking at him with her almond Safire blue eyes while eating something in a cup.

"Well, are you just gonna look at me or do you want to come up here?" The girl invited.

Well he didn't want to die in vain so he followed the girl and climbed on the tree. After that, he sat beside her.

"Whoa, good thing you didn't die of boredom in there!" The girl said without looking at him because she's too busy eating her food.

"Yeah." Byakuya answered.

"Umm... What are you eating?" He asked.

"Yogurt." She answered.

"So why are you up here?" Byakuya ask again.

"Because I think I'm gonna die of boredom in there! Aren't you?" The girl questioned him back.

Actually he is really amazed with this girl, she seems to be a member of a noble clan but she doesn't act like 1 and that really got his attention.

"Same here. Actually, if I didn't notice you, I would probably be dead by now." He said with an exasperated tone.

The girl smiled at him and exclaimed. "Yay! Good thing that I finally met a real person! I thought I'm the only 1 here! I'm happy that I got someone to talk to."

Byakuya just blinked at the girl.

"I don't want to talk about noble things, noble clothes and bla, bla, bla. I see in your face that you're not in to that kind of stuff too. So I assume that that's why you're here right?" She asked him with eagerness.

He can't help but to smile at this girl's comments. "Yeah. I'm not in to that stupid stuff too."

"But don't you have friends in there? I mean guy friends." She inquired.

"None. And you?" He asked back.

The girl looked sad but she quickly smiled when she notice that he is looking at her.

"Same here, they're making fun of my hair, so I don't like them. They always give me annoying stares and they start to point at my hair then they'll laugh at me." She stated sadly.

"If only I could strike them with my kido, they won't laugh at me again!" She said angrily with close fists.

Byakuya's eyes widen in shock. He can't believe that this girl is capable of doing such things! She's smaller than him, slim, she looks like a helpless girl that can easily be push around and especially her sweet angelic face helps a lot with her appearance.

"You know how to use kido?" He asked.

The girl looked at him and smiled when she saw the stunned look on his face.

He is training regularly every day; training with the demon cat. His grandfather is the taicho of the sixth Squad but he doesn't know how to use kido yet and this girl? This girl that looks like an angel? He really could not believe it!

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" The girl's question brought him back to reality.

"No. I'm just amazed that a noble girl like you would want to learn such things." He said truthfully.

"Well you know that I'm not your ordinary noble girl, and I hate that I have to wait for someone to save me. I want to do it by myself and I'll do what I want!" The girl stated firmly.

"I didn't mean to offend you." He said.

"Oh no, you didn't. It's just that this is the first time that someone actually listened to me… You're the first one to ask me my reason and the first one that didn't try to tell me that fighting is for men." Then the girl gave him a bright smile.

"Uhh… You want to get back on those girls? "He asked to change the topic because he can feel that his face is turning red by this girl's smile.

"I-I want to but I don't know how to Shunpo. I can't get away from them easily." Sadness now is visible in her eyes.

"Is that all your problem? I think I can help you with that." Byakuya said attempting to cheer her up and to his good luck, the girl's face lit up in excitement.

"Really? You'll help me? Thank you!" The girl said happily then she gave him the biggest smile that she can muster.

"Hey, you want me to teach you how to use kido? I'll teach you everything that I know and that I'll know just teach me how to Shunpo!" She pleaded.

He just nodded and stretched his hand to her.

"Friends?" He asked.

The girl then grabbed and shook his hand and said. "Friends! Umm, what is your name?" She asked him.

"I'm Byakuya Kuchiki from the Kuchiki clan. And you?" He asked back.

"I'm…"

Then the face of the girl started to fade, he can't hear what she is saying, he didn't hear her name. The image faded completely then he felt someone is shaking his shoulders. How dare anyone disturb him in his sleep! This person will really get it when he wakes up! When he opened his Asher eyes to look at the reason of his disturbance, he saw the teacher pointing at him.

"Mr. Kuchiki, answer this problem on the board." The teacher ordered him.

Then, Rin flashed a piece of paper on his face and she hid it quickly, just how she had showed it to him. So he stood and made his way on the board. It turned out that the paper that Rin showed him is the solution of the problem that the teacher wants him to answer. When he finished answering, he gracefully walked his way back to his seat and sat in an aristocratic manner. Then, he glared at the teacher. His answer was right because the students just stared at him with shock faces.

"H-How did he answer that?!"

"He's not just hansom, he's so smart too!"

He herd his classmate's murmurs. When he turned to Rin, he caught her looking at him. He doesn't know why or how did he forget his rage when he looked at her. The people that interrupted his sleep before usually doesn't end well. But by just seeing this girl's eyes calmed him and that thought is a mystery to him. He should be mad at her but this girl's face tells him otherwise!

When their eyes met, he saw her brown eyes but there were also flashes of blue? The moment that he blinked, Rin just look away.

"B-Kuchiki-taicho, is there something wrong?" She asks hiding her face behind the book.

"Thank you." He simply said to her.

Then Rin lowered the book and looked at him again and she gave him a sheepish smile.

"It was nothing B-Kuchiki-taicho. Sorry I interrupted your sleep." She said.

He is just looking at her the whole time, because when she looked at him again, he saw the flashes of Safire blue eyes in her orbs.

 _'That familiar eyes… That familiar smile… She really reminds me of you, even though your looks have nothing in common. No one had ever dared to wake me up on my sleep, no one but you… no one but you…'_

Rin can't stop her shivering, because she can still feel Byakuya's eyes on her.

 _'Oh no, why is he staring at me? My kido is weak in the human world!' She thought panicking._

' _Milady are you ok?' Masamune asked her master._

'Yes Masamune I just hope Byakuya will stop staring.' She's not ready for this situation yet. 'Oh Kami-sama help!'

And moments later, it seems that her prayers had been answered! "Rin?" Toshiro called.

When she looked at him, he started to speak.

"Ichigo and his friends are still looking at us. I know that they won't stop until we answered their questions, so I want you to stop them. You're new to the thirteen protection squads so they do not know you. Use that to your advantage." He told her.

"Yes Toshiro-kun." Rin answered.

"It's t…" He started to say.

"We're in the human world now Toshiro-kun, Ichigo and his friends will be more suspicious if I call you taicho right?" She said then gave him a wide grin.

He just frowned at her and resisted the urge to shout. "And how about Kuchiki-taicho?" He asks trying to get back on her.

"I'll call him Kuchiki-san. You look younger than me, so you'll just stick with Toshiro-kun." Then she laughed softly, oblivious that she is in the middle of the 2 most serious taichos in the soul society.

~~~The Forgotten Love~~~

The group of shinigamies is having their lunch and as plan Ichigo and his friends followed them.

"Where are they?!" Ichigo asked.

"Don't shout Ichigo, nii-sama hates noisy people!" Rukia scolded him.

"Well I don't care, I just want to know why are they here and why didn't they recognize us? I mean you're Byakuya's sister so he should have at least glanced at you. And why didn't the soul society informed you about this?!" He said completely outraged.

"I do not know Ichigo." Rukia responded.

Then, they saw a girl with brown curly hair and glasses.

"Hey is she the one sitting in the middle of Byakuya and Toshiro?" Ichigo pointed at Rin.

"Let's ask her!" Said Orihime.

"Hey Ms.?" They called.

Rin looked down to glance at the group in front of her, she finished eating her lunch, so she decided to sit on the nearby tree like she used to.

~~~with Byakuya~~~

Byakuya is still deep in his thoughts, when he saw Rin sitting on a tree. He remembered someone from his past long ago.

 _'Why does she remind me of her? She even made curry like her, the way she smile is like her as well… But I know that it's impossible… But her eyes, their different… There's something in them… Something that I should know.'_

He is so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yuwichika are in front of him.

"Umm… t-taicho?" He heard Rangiku's voice.

So he shifted his cold gays on them.

"W-we were just wondering I-if y-you w-w-would like to have a d-d-dr-ink with u-us?" She said stuttering of the worst kind.

He thought that if he will go with them, he might find out more information about Rin because it seems that they know her more than him and Toshiro, so he decided to come. Little did he know that the moment that he chose to relax, or to investigate, is the greatest mistake that he will ever make in his entire life!

"I'll go with you." He responded in his cold aristocratic voice.

The mouth of the three gaped open. But when they saw the seriousness of his face, they quickly realized that they were absolutely not dreaming so they decided to head for the bar.

~~~with Rin~~~

She had slammed the door of their apartment out of exhaustion and annoyance. She just went straight in to the refrigerator and drink water as much as she can! She didn't even notice Toshiro who's sitting on the couch.

"So what happened?" He asked her.

"Ichigo… loud…" *glock glock glock* She started.

"Orihime… cute… but stu…" *glock glock glock* The girl continued.

"Stuffed toy… pervert!" That was all he understood because she's drinking the whole time she's talking.

"Explain it all to me again" He ordered Rin, a frown now on his face.

After drinking maybe 5galons of water, she started to tell the whole story to him. She told them that she is an ordinary girl, she met the group by accident and that she is an orphan. Orihime quickly believed her but she had a hard time convincing the others. After several questions, a lot of her drama and after meeting Con, she finally convinced them.

After telling Toshiro everything, she really felt that she needs some rest so she sat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder then closed her eyes.

"Toshiro-kun please tell Kuchiki-san what I've told you, I don't think I would have enough energy to talk to him." She told him almost dozing off.

"That's if I can still talk to him normally when they get home." He answered.

"What do you mean?" She asks almost a whisper.

"Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yuwichika ask me if I wanted to have a drink with them, when I refuse, they ask Byakuya instead. I'm actually surprised that he agreed to go with them." Toshiro said thoughtfully.

Good thing Rin's eyes were closed, because she didn't notice the faint blush on Toshiro's cheeks and how hard he's trying to hide a small smile on his face. He has a small crush on her and he's happy that they had this little moment together.

Rin's blood ran coldly in her veins, her eyes cracked wide open and her fist was clenched when she heard what Toshiro had said.

"W-what did you say?! Where did they go?!" She asked.

~~~at the bar~~~

A group of teens were cheering a drunken man to kiss a flirtatious looking girl. The girl is wearing short skirts and a fitting t-shirt.

"Go taicho! Go! Go!" The group of shinigamies and Ichigo are cheering a drunken Byakuya.

His perfectly comb hare is a mess, he couldn't stand on his own, he's saying nonsense and he is dancing like a wild man on the dance floor. This is the worst state that anyone could see the head of the Kuchiki clan to be in. Byakuya then stumbled his way towards the girl but the girl's boyfriend stepped in and tried to punch Byakuya on the face. Because he is used to fighting even if he's not in his usual element, he easily dodge it and had manage to land a kick on the poor guy's chin so the guy collapsed backwards.

"Whoa! That was epic Byakuya!" Ichigo cheered.

"You really had him taicho! That's how the eleventh Squad fights!" Ikkaku's cheer was heard.

Yuwichika just said. "I wanted to be more beautiful than him just for this night…" He pulled out a mirror and stared at his face.

"Oh. My. Gosh! He's still hot even if he's drunk!" Rangiku squealed.

"I c-can't help it if I'm hot, great and cool…" Byakuya said to them then hiccup.

"Give me all the beautiful girls here and I'll kiss them one by one!" He declared.

Ichigo and his friends' mouths were gaped open; their mind could not process the words that had come out of Byakuya's mouth.

"How about you start with me?" The local flirt asks then pouted her lips awaiting the kiss of the nobleman.

Byakuya lean towards the girl to actually kiss her but when their faces are just an inch away, someone grabbed him by the neck.

"Byakuya!" A girl had shouted!

Rin is still out of breath when she got in the bar. Toshiro had just told her that Rangiku ask Byakuya to drink with them. When she heard this, she immediately went to look for them because getting Byakuya drunk is the worst thing that anyone can make him do! He will cause chaos, destruction and he will be a complete pervert! No one can stop him in this state except Hisana and her. Good thing she got there in time before it started.

She found the bar where Rangiku and the others were drinking and her eyes widen when she saw Byakuya's going to kiss a flirtatious looking girl! So she quickly grabbed him on the neck and bound him with a kido to drag him out of the mess.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini… Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat. Bakudo number9 Geki." She whispered then she put him beside her and she glared at the girl and the group of shinigamies.

"Hey don't be jealous, I can kiss you too…" Byakuya said to her then he place his arm on her shoulder and attempted to kiss her. But she quickly smacked him on the forehead to get him unconscious and she used other kidos to get away.

"Bakudo number21 Sekeinten." She now turned to Ichigo's group and glared at them again.

"I. Am. Gonna. KILL. All. Of. You! Bakudo number9 Horin." She threatened them before her scape and she also told the manager that Itchigo and his friends will pay all of the damage that they caused.

Then she started to Shunpo her way to their apartment dragging the unconscious Byakuya with her.

~~~In the apartment~~~

Toshiro is still watching TV but he can't get his mind over what happened a while ago between Rin and him. He touched his shoulder where Rin had leaned on. Then, a blush slowly got up on his face. Though he will never admit that he has a crush on her, he still likes it whenever she will make him his favorite food and some occasions that the two of them will be alone in a position like that. And though he does not show it, he likes it whenever she calls him Toshiro-kun. And the times they spend just to teas one another is priceless for him!

He got over Momo a long time ago and what he never told anyone is that the reason of his new found affection is just right here.

"Unhand me this instant! Do you know that I am-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know that you're Byakuya Kuchiki, the taicho of the sixth Squad and that you're the head of the noble Kuchiki clan! So just shut up and get the hell in here!"

Toshiro gasped when he saw who're on the door. He saw Byakuya's arm is rap around Rin's shoulders and Rin's hand is rap around Byakuya's waist but did he herd them arguing? And why does Byakuya look like that? He got cut off of his thoughts when he heard that Rin called him.

"Toshiro! Help me put this low life on his bed!" She screeched.

"Hey I am not a low life!" Byakuya tried to argue.

"Shut up!" She snapped.

"I want to go back there!" Byakuya wined.

"NOOOOOOOO! You caused enough trouble in just one night! And you will never drink sake again! You hear me?!" Rin shouted on the top of her lungs.

"But I wanna!" It looks like Byakuya's going to cry.

"No! No! Too bad!" Rin said firmly.

"But… but…." It looks like Rin had won the word fight against Byakuya because he looked like he is on the verge of despair.

"But please…?" He tried again.

"Too bad! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Toshiro can't help but to stare at the two in front of him; he can't believe that Byakuya is in this state. He can't believe that he can be so childish and he can't believe that Rin is kind of scary when she got mad.

She can shout at everyone but looking as cute as ever. Normally he would scold her for shouting in this time of the night but he can't blame her because the Byakuya with them is insane!

"PLEASE? I WANNA!" Byakuya pleaded now.

"I told you NOOOOOOOO!" And with just a blink of an eye, she had thrown Byakuya on the stairs.

"I…. i…" Is all she can say when she realized what she had done! Then Toshiro pick up the unconscious body of Byakuya and started to bring him in his room.

"Clean him." Was all he told her.

~~~In Byakuya's room~~~

Rin cautiously opened the door in to Byakuya's room; she's there to clean him up. She got really pissed a few minutes ago that's why Byakuya got some bruises.

~~~A few minutes later~~~

Rin is finish cleaning up Byakuya and now she just laid him peacefully on his bed. She put some strand of his hare on the back of his ear so it will not cover his hansom face.

She never got a chance to watch him sleep, he looks so peaceful. She just smiled on this thought then started to leave.

"Hisana?"

She felt a little pain in her chest, it's not because Byakuya still loves Hisana, or at least, that's what she's telling herself. It's because she's not there when Hisana left him and she's not there to save her. That's what she always tells herself. Because if not, she doesn't think that she can live with that.

She can't hold her tears anymore, so she started to walk her way out of the room faster. When she heard him say. "M-Mizuki?"

Her head quickly turned when she heard him call her on her name again. Though it's because of the sake, she's still grateful because he still remembered her deep in his memories.

"Mizuki I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He said almost a whisper.

Byakuya opened his eyes then closed them quickly to hold back his tears. But when he opened them for a split second, he thought he saw Mizuki standing beside him.

A girl with long wavy black hare, heart shaped face, white porcelain skin, rosy red lips and almond Safire blue eyes.

"Mizuki, I'm sorry that I left you behind… I… I…." He continued.

She can't resist him anymore, so she ran beside him and stand on his bedside. Though her voice is faltering, she had managed to speak. "It is not your fault Byakuya."

"I left you alone…" He told her.

"They're a lot of people with me and besides I didn't lose you, I actually got more friends." She answered him whispering.

"You took all the blame…" He said to her.

"It was my choice... You have nothing to do with it." She replied closing her eyes.

"But… but… Mizuki I let you die… I have broken the vow I've made… You're always there for me but when you needed me I was nowhere to be found! It is my entire fault…" a tear had scape from his eyes. He still blames himself for what happened to her family.

She quickly wiped his tears away. "Byakuya I did not blame you with anything, so do not blame yourself. If the elders are blaming you, just do the old tricks that we use on them." She leaned close to him and whispered.

"It is not your fault Byakuya Kuchiki, I forgive you." Then, she kissed him on the cheek like she always did before and she ran out of the room.

She closed the door softly, and then she went out to the terrace to cry. She can't take it, she had been holding back her tears for as long as she could but maybe now is her limit. In just a matter of seconds, tears are coming out of her eyes freely!

She had been like that for some hours and then a white cloth is hanging on the front of her face. When she looked up to the person who's holding it, she saw Toshiro is looking at her.

"T-Toshiro-kun? How long have you been there?" She asked wiping away her tears.

"Take this." Was all he said.

Left nothing else to do, she took the cloth and used it to compose herself.

"I told you to take that but I didn't tell you to stop crying." He said.

She looked at him, her eyes were mildly surprised. "What...?" She asked him dumbly.

"I saw you crying and I gave you that so you can clean yourself up after." Then he pulled her in a warm embrace.

She doesn't know what to say or how to react, she's happy that she has a friend like him, a shoulder to lean on. A cold guy outside but has some soft sides when it comes to his friends. Her tears began to flow again. But this time she didn't stop it, she just let them out. The one thing that she should have done a long time ago! After a few minutes of crying, she finally manages to stop and Toshiro let go of her immediately.

When she composed herself, she talked to him.

"Thanks Toshiro-kun." She said and kissed him on his right cheek.

"I'll prepare us your favorite because I'll have many things to report to you." She told him then gave out a sweet smile and shunpoed in to the kitchen.

Good thing it is dark outside so Rin didn't see that Toshiro's face is like a tomato.

 _'Whoa is this true? Did she really kiss me?' He thought._

 _'Yes master.' Hyorinmaru told him._

When Rin came back, she's holding a trey full of food. A bowl of candid beans on the left, 2 cups of water and 3 bottles of strawberry yogurt on the right. A smile is still visible on her face.

"Here Toshiro-kun you'll need it." She offered him the bowl of beans and cup of water which he quickly took.

Then she told him what chaos, misfortune, destruction and the plan about that Ichigo and his friends not bothering them is now ruined!

As she goes on, Toshiro's eyes widen by the second and his slacked jaw slowly got bigger and bigger by the moment!

"Those three are dead…" He said after recovering from his shock."

"Toshiro-kun, I bound them with a kido and they will not get out from it unless they paid all of the things that were destroyed because of the recent events." A wide grin is plastered on her face.

~~~The next morning~~~

Byakuya's head hurts so much so that he can't remember anything from yesterday. But he decided to get in the shower anyway, taking a bath mite refresh his memory and it might lessen the pain on his head.

~~~Ten minutes later~~~

He just got out from the shower when he sense those familiar reiatsus, their from his companions, so he rushed outside because Rangiku's, Ikkaku's, Yuwichika's and Ichigo's reiatsu are slowly fading. When he opened the door, he saw a winter wonder land. There is ice everywhere and at the center, he saw 4 people inside a crystal. Their faces are in pure shock, terror, fear and torture. Their mouths are gaped open, eyes widen in fear and it looks like that they had been bound with a kido because they could not use their arms to protect themselves.

When he went closer, he confirmed that the group of people that he is looking at is indeed Ichigo, Rangiku, Yuwichika and Ikkaku. But, the ice is from Hyorinmaru, Toshiro-taicho's zanpakuto. What he did not know is the reason why he did this to their colleagues and the kido that was used, he can sense Rin's reiatsu in them. The only thing now that he doesn't know is who's Zanpakuto can use crystals and why did Toshiro-taicho did this to them. He is brought back to reality when he heard Rin's voice.

"Kuchiki-san, have your breakfast here." She called from the kitchen on his right side.

He followed and then he saw Rin and Toshiro eating their breakfast nonchalantly. He is just looking at them when the both of them noticed him.

The smile on Rin's face faded when she had sensed Byakuya's presence. She and Toshiro were talking about what they did to the group of shinigamies that caused chaos last night, when she felt that familiar reiatsu. She's still not used to him being around; especially when she remembered what happened last night. It still pissed her off like crazy!

"Uhh… join us Kuchiki-san. " She said in a cold voice. She is resisting the urge to glare at him so she just offered him a plate of toasted bread and a cup of tea.

Byakuya just looked at it and ask. "Why did you do that to our colleagues?" His cold questioning eyes are on the both of them.

So Rin quickly made her scape. She doesn't want to be the one to tell him the things that he'd done while he was out, she might laugh at him at the process so she let Toshiro do it!

"Umm… Toshiro-kun, Kuchiki-san I need to prepare our food for school, so I'll leave you two to talk, bye!" Then she winked at them and shunpoed away.

Toshiro just let out a heavy sigh thinking why did she leave him to explain everything to Byakuya? He was not even part of any event that happened last night!

 _'Well at least she winked at me and we had breakfast together.' He thought._

 _'What the? Why did she winked at me? And why does her voice seemed familiar? Also, the both of them are having breakfast while their colleagues are stuck somewhere dying.' Those were Byakuya's thoughts._

' _Master are you alright?' Ask senbonzakura._

 _'I am fine senbonzakura.' He answered._

Toshiro's voice cut him off of his thoughts.

"Do you really want to know what happened?" The young captain asked him warily.

"Yes." He replied with his aristocratic monotone.

"Well you… and… and you were drunk and…" He told him everything that Rin had reported last night.

Byakuya's eyes both widen in shock!

Rin is waiting for Toshiro outside, she had finished preparing their food and now she is just sitting on a tree near their apartment. Finally she saw him walking and his white hair is swaying with the wind.

"Toshiro-kun!" She called him and she jumped down from the tree she's sitting on.

"So? What happened? How did he take it?" She asked Toshiro rapidly.

He just raised his hand to stop her overflowing questions. Then they herd 4 people cried in pain!

"AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

And then, they felt Byakuya's reiatsu.

"Let's go, I'll tell you everything on are way there." He told her smirking.

"Fine with me. If we can't see any of them in school, it's because they're severely injured." She let out a soft giggle and the pare started to walk.

~~~back at the apartment~~~

The group was finally free from the ice and crystal that surrounded them and just when they thought that the torture is over they saw a familiar sight.

Byakuya's face is filled with anger.

"Oh, shit!" They all shouted.

"Bankai. Senbonzakura kageyoshi."

~~~End of chapter~~~

A/N: Please tell me what you think and leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Every kido you see in this fiction does not belong to me. Thank you for reading this story!

Warning: Characters may be OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

Chapter 4:

~~~The Forgotten Love~~~

Rin can't stop herself from snickering whenever she cast a glance over the unfortunate shinigamies that had received Byakuya's wrath.

"They look like mummies." She muttered trying very hard to hide her smirk.

"You seem happy about their punishment?" Toshiro whispered.

"Ahahahaha. I can't help it; they caused too much trouble in just one night." She answered.

The group of shinigamies are all wrapped in bandages and they can't even talk. They told different lies just to stop their teacher from asking.

Byakuya can't look at Rin, after the bar incident, even the head of the noble Kuchiki clan can feel embarrass of what he had done. It's not supposed to happen, especially not with his colleagues or anyone who knows him.

He can do nothing but just listen in her conversation with Toshiro while holding his aching head. He guesses it's because he drank too many sake. Rin saw Byakuya's holding on to his head, so worry quickly ran through her and she forgot all the awkwardness and her rage at him the night before.

"Kuchiki-san here's a bottle of water." She offered him.

He glanced up and took the water then mumbled his thanks to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Byakuya just nodded in response.

"Are you sure?" she asks still not convinced and she leaned towards him.

"Does it hurt?" Then, she put her wet handkerchief on his forehead.

"I hope it helps even just a little." She said and looked away quickly. So she didn't see the reaction on Byakuya's face and she didn't even notice that he almost flinched on her touch.

"Class, we will now proceed on traditional music lessons. So is there anyone here who tried to experience playing a musical instrument at least once?" The teacher asked.

Rin really missed to play; it's a must for all nobles to at least know how to play three different kinds of instruments. Absent mindedly, she raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Shirota?" The teacher pointed at her.

"I know how to play the koto ma'am." She said then pointed at the instrument on the teacher's desk.

"Okay then so would you be kind enough to give us a sample?" Said the teacher.

She walked in front then pick up the said instrument and started to play its strings on her fingers. She closed her eyes and played her favorite piece, the sakura.

Byakuya's head ache is slowly fading but as it did, new thoughts are now on his mind. As Rin plays the music, he remembered his dream last night.

Did he really talk to Mizuki? Did she really forgive him? But how could that be, she's… she's… When he heard the familiar piece, he remembered her again.

' _Her favorite piece' He thought._

This piece always calms him before and he proved that it still does. After she finished playing the koto, she noticed that Byakuya's staring at her intently.

This automatically made her uncomfortable but she prepared herself to feel this way. It's just that she can't stand to see him like that, whenever he's sick, depress or there's something that's bothering him, she would just play her koto and he will feel better immediately.

When Rin went back on her seat Byakuya raise his head to ask her.

"You know how to play the koto?" He sounded amazed.

"Y-yes." She stuttered and to her delight, he didn't ask anything after that.

Lunch came and she drag Toshiro to eat with her and when they were already on the door, she saw Rukia is headed to Byakuya so she ran to him and grab his shoulders.

"Kuchiki-san let's eat." Then she dragged the two taichos out of the room, leaving Rukia and the others in disbelief.

"D-did s-she…?" Rukia asked.

"Is that r-really…?" Rangiku exclaimed.

"i-is she crazy?! She dragged two of the coldest taichos in the soul society just like that!" Ikkaku screamed.

"She doesn't even look like a shinigami! I can't even do that!" Ichigo said irritated.

~~~The Forgotten Love~~~

The three just ate in silence; no one wants to break the awkwardness so Rin decided to talk.

"Kuchiki-san do you feel better now?" She asked.

"Yes." Was his short reply.

Disappointed by his answer, she turned to the other man beside her.

"Toshiro-kun are you having problems with your Chemistry?" She asked innocently. Though she saw that he was glaring at his worksheets a while ago, she did that just to annoy him.

"No." He answered.

"Really?" She pressed.

"Why do you care?" He sounded irritated.

"Oh, nothing, it's just I saw you glaring at your worksheets a while ago." She said grinning widely.

"It is none of your concern." He told her.

"Oh, really?" She asked him smirking a little.

She sat up strait, crossed her legs, put her right hand over her left on her lap and looked him in the eyes.

"Why yes, it's really none of my concern actually. In fact I would love to see that the ice cold taicho of the soul society fail his chemistry class, that would be laughable." She said mockingly.

"And what do you mean by that?" His eyes narrowed.

"I want to challenge you; if you failed I'll get you to do things for me." She dared him.

"And what if I passed?" He asked.

"Name it." A smug grin is now on her face.

"I'll think about it but I'm warning you, brace yourself." He told her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. As if you have a chance." She said with confidence.

"You're under estimating me." He is now smirking at her.

He thought of what he'll ask her to do and he will do anything just to get her sweet kiss! He will definitely not mess his only chance! Before Rin could answer, a girl grabbed Toshiro and talk to him loudly.

"Toshiro! We need you in our team! Let's go!" She told him.

"Wait Karin! I have a lot of things to do!" He protested.

She is happy that Toshiro managed to have a friend in the human world, so she will try to get him to relax because he is one of the more hard working taicho that she knows.

"Don't worry Toshiro-kun; we can handle it. Besides, Kuchiki-san is here remember? So have fun!" She cast a reassuring smile at them.

"Come on!" Karin shouted on Toshiro's ear.

She and Byakuya both winced because of her loud mouth.

"Byakuya." Toshiro called hoping maybe Byakuya would somehow help him.

Byakuya is pissed because of the loud mouthed girl in front of them so when Toshiro called to him, he just said. "I'll take care of everything."

His cold voice seemed irritated. Well he really is. All he wants is some peace and quiet. So without farther notice, Karin dragged Toshiro to find her sacker team.

Rin laughed softly when the pare got out of sight. When she glanced at Byakuya, he is now writing something on the paper. But her eyes are fixed on something else, something else that she recognized all too well.

"What a beautiful pen." She said a hint of amazement on her voice.

Byakuya then cast a glance at her, his Asher orbs met her honey once. But he always sees a flicker of Safire in them.

"Yes?" He asked her.

"Umm... I wonder why does it look old?" She can't help asking him, though she knows the answer. Maybe she just wanted to hear it directly from his lips.

"A friend gave it to me a long time ago." He answered with a hint of sadness in his aristocratic voice.

It is a small black pen; it has a half heart design on top and a white angel wing on its left side. She gave that pen to him on his birthday.

Isshin gave that to her on her birthday and she still has the other half. It is a pare, both of them love calligraphy so she decided to give him the other one and she's so happy that he kept the gift that she gave him a long time ago.

She got cut off of her thoughts when Byakuya spoke.

"You remind me a lot of her, you know?" He said.

She didn't know what to feel, a part of her wants to jump and shout for joy but another part wants to just turn away as quickly as possible.

"R-remind you of s-someone?" She stuttered trying to keep her composure.

"Yes, a very important person." He said softly.

She saw that sadness is taking over his usually emotionless eyes. Then when she opened her mouth to speak, they herd the bell rang. It is a signal that classes are going to start. Byakuya then stood and went straight in to their class leaving her with her thoughts.

~~~in the classroom~~~

"Class all of you are required to go to the annual Karakura spring dance and I'll be grouping you in to twos so everyone will have their partner." Their teacher told them.

Rin and Byakuya just got in the class so they have no idea of what is happening and neither did Toshiro who's still panting heavily when he got in the classroom.

So the three completely oblivious to this, Rangiku took it as an opportunity to pare them with each other. She walk towards the teacher's desk and whispered something to her. And when she head back, there is a disturbing grin on her face.

Then, the teacher started to pare up the students.

"Orihime you'll be going with Ishida, Chad you're with Tatsuki, Rukia you're with Kurosaki, Matsumoto you're with Ayasagawa, Ikkaku you're with Haruno, Hitsugaya you're with Karin Kurusaki and Kuchiki you and Shirota together." Their teacher said.

Toshiro's and Rin's eyes widen.

"For what?" The both of them asked at the same time.

Then Ichigo asked. "And why did my sister got involved in this?"

"No explanations! It's your duty so follow it with gratitude!" The teacher shouted.

"I do not want to go." Said Byakuya.

"I don't want to either… Whatever it is…" She said.

They were wondering why all of the students are quiet so Rin asked a girl and she told them everything.

"You will all go! Its are duty!" Said the teacher again.

A few hours had passed and they are all heading home, when Rangiku dragged her in to the dress shop.

"Toshiro-kun! Kuchiki-san!" She screamed while Rangiku dragged her.

The two went on their separate ways, not even sparing her a glance.

So Rangiku was successful to get Rin on a dress. After a couple of hours, they headed towards home.

"Aren't you excited? You'll dance with the prince of silence!" She said excitedly.

"I don't dance." Was all she replied.

"Well that's interesting." Rangiku said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking her in the eyes.

"Well after the bar incident and how you drag him home... Your face when you looked at us... When you trapped us in your crystals and specially the threat that you said to us that night... Oh, and the glare that you gave on the girl in the bar says it all!" The older girl explained.

She froze dead on her tracks. She didn't expect her to notice.

"I mean the way you look at him explains it all." She answered her unspoken question.

"You wouldn't tell him right?" Rin ask desperately.

"Of course not." She said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." She said.

"I'll keep your secret if you'll cook on our stay here!" Rangiku compromised.

She smiled, cooking is very easy for her and for now she needs to trust Rangiku.

"Okay, it's a deal." She told the other girl.

~~~on the day of the dance~~~

Rin finished her bath and she's starting to get dressed when she noticed… "RANGIKU!"

Everyone is in the living room, when they herd Rin shout. Then, she ran outside to find Rangiku.

"Where's my dress?!" She pinned her on the wall and she's staring at her furiously.

"Uhh… I... I c-change it w-w-with that…" She responded.

"Why?! I'll kill you!" Rin snapped.

"W-why won't you try it? I'm sure it looks good on you." Rangiku tried.

"NOOOOOO!" She looked ready to murder.

"Bakudo number1 Sai!" Rangiku quickly bound her with a kido then started to dress her.

When she got out, she's wearing a violet haltered dress, above her knees is it's lent. Its skirt has three layers and she's not comfortable with this.

"Here look at yourself on the mirror!" The other girl offered.

Rin panicked, she tried to stop her. She threw the mirror on the ground shattering it. Rangiku looked stunned at her actions.

"I… I'm sorry, I'll clean it up." Rin said and she bends down to clean the scattered pieces of glass on the floor but to her surprise, there's a pair of hands cleaning up her mess.

"Go get change." He ordered.

"Okay…" She managed to answer.

"Thank you Kuchiki-san." She told him. Then, she went back in her room to get change. If she has another dress that is.

Byakuya is still on the floor looking closely at something so Toshiro walk up to him and checked. Then, as he saw what he is looking at, his eyes widen on an instant.

"Who is that?" He asked out loud.

Byakuya then glanced up at him and said. "I do not know." His eyes still in disbelief.

They saw the pieces of glass that rin had thrown a while ago, it has a faded image on it. A girl with long black wavy hair, rosy red lips, Safire blue eyes and she has an angelic face.

"What the?..." Toshiro uttered.

"We need to investigate. We need to be careful, watch rin closely." Said Byakuya his eyes still focus on the image.

"Yes, we can't take any chances." Toshiro agreed and like Byakuya his eyes is also fixed on the image.

' _She's beautiful' Toshiro thought._

' _This looks like an older version of Mizuki' Byakuya thought._

'What secrets do you have Rin? And what does it have to do with Mizuki…?' Those were Byakuya's other thoughts.

The two captains decided to keep what they saw and investigate later, for now they just have to watch Rin.

~~~On the dance~~~

All of them went with their partners. Rin is walking side by side with Byakuya. Though she would normally love this, she can't stay close to him. She didn't even change in to another dress because she didn't have one and this made her more uncomfortable.

As they walk by a food stand, her nose had smell a familiar sent. A sent that she can never refuse!

"Kuchiki-san I'll just buy something." She told him and ran towards the Stall.

She didn't even bother to look at him because her eyes were focus on the food in front of her. She didn't care if he will wait or not, or if he would notice. When it comes to her favorite food she forgets everything!

"A jumbo size strawberry yogurt pleas." She ordered.

She probably ate four large orders of strawberry yogurt but she still hasn't had enough!

"One more pleas." Rin said to the owner.

"Umm Ms.? 50 yen pleas." The stall owner said to her.

When she reached in her wallet she saw that it's empty. "What the?" Rin gasped in disbelief.

"I will pay for her purchase." A cold calm voice said behind her. When she turned, she saw Byakuya standing a few feet from her, handing out the money to the lady.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Let us go." He told her.

The two walk in silence and this is making Rin uncomfortable. So she had decided to break the ice. But when she's about to talk he started to speak.

"Is that your favorite?" He asked pointing at the empty can of yogurt.

"Y-yes." She can't lie to him.

He just nodded.

"Could you play the koto for me when we get back in the Soul Society?" He asked her.

"S-sure…" Rin let out a sheepish smile. "I would be honored. Thank you, my Bya-kun..." She whispered.

Just the thought that she will comeback in his house, the house that she spent most of her childhood, makes her inexplicably happy.

 _'What would I do? Why can't I lie to him? Oh no!' Those were her frantic thoughts while walking._

"What did you call me?" He asked, he stopped walking now.

Her face turned red, she doesn't know how to get out of this one.

Then they heard an explosion. And Rin felt an unfamiliar reiatsu.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous taicho of the sixth Squad Byakuya Kuchiki." A voice said.

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked getting on his fighting stance.

"It is none of your concern; I just need you to hand over the girl." Then he turned to Rin.

"Now won't you come with me my lady?" He told her, smiling maniacally.

"I don't know you..." She said to distract him.

She's just trying to wait for a good timing to attack.

"And what do you want from her?" Byakuya asked the man.

She is now close to panicking; he cannot know the truth… No… No… Not yet! So she did something that she wouldn't do in other situations, Rin cast a kido carelessly.

"Hado number58 Tenran!"

The man jumped to dodge her attack.

"Don't be too harsh milady." He let out a dark chuckle.

"Hado number63 Raikoho." It's Byakuya this time.

The man just dodged Byakuya's attack again.

"Don't you want to use your zanpakuto? You can always do it specially you milady." The man taunted Rin.

"Stop calling me that! Hado number88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" She fired a vast of spiritual energy making a very big area of damage.

Then, Byakuya attacked him. "Hado number63 Soren Sokatsui." He produced a doubled version of hado 33.

Then, they felt some familiar reiatsus.

"Shit… I wouldn't be able to fight you all..." They heard the man said. So he threw a smoke bomb at them and escaped.

"W-wait! C-comeback here!" Rin manage to say in between Coughs.

"Byakuya? Byakuya!" She screamed. Rin almost panicked, she can't feel Byakuya's reiatsu.

"BYAKUYA!" She shouted.

Then, the others came.

"Rin! Kuchiki-taicho!" They all screamed.

When the smoke cleared, they heard a soft giggle. And when they looked at it, they saw a baby.

~~~End of chapter~~~

A/N: Yeah, is it weird? Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's another chapter! Oh, I don't own the song used here.

Warning: Characters may be OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

Chapter 5:

~~~The Forgotten Love~~~

Rin looked at the child in her arms, his long black hair is now on his chin and the once tall man is now a baby. But his cold gray eyes remained.

"B-Byakuya?" She asked. Her eyes are still as big as they can be. The child just nodded.

"Nii-sama! Rin?" She herd Rangiku and Rukia looking for them, so she shunpoed to them.

"Where is Kuchiki-taicho?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh, umm… a… here he is." Rin showed them the child in her arms. Their mouths instantly gaped open so she explained.

"We were attacked, a man with a black cloak, he felt your reiatsus so he escaped. But before he left, he threw a smoke bomb at us and when it was gone, I saw Kuchiki-taicho like this." She told the group.

"We should bring him to Urohara; he might know what to do." Said Toshiro after he recovered from his shock.

Byakuya then shook his head and started to cry.

"Actually Toshiro-kun, I think I can get him back to normal." She said while trying to calm the boy.

"You can?" All eyes are on her now.

Rin nodded reassuringly.

"But it will take some time before I could perform the kido, I need a large amount of reiatsu and I need to perfect the whole incantation. You see, it has a different incantation. You can't say it out loud and it should be flawless or…" She trailed off.

"Or what?" Rukia asked curiously.

"The caster might die." She answered.

"And nii-sama?" She asked looking horrified.

"No, only the caster. The subject will remain." Rin said.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Toshiro asked her seriously.

"Of course Toshiro-kun!" She gave him a warm smile.

"Okay, for now, we will wait then. But we will let the soul society know about this. And who is that man?" Toshiro said.

Rin looked at Byakuya and she reassured him. "You will not go to Urohara's" She said to let him know.

"Hate that cat." Was Byakuya's response and he pouted.

She giggled at this childish display. The old Byakuya will rather die than do this.

"I know, I know." Rin said to him.

"Umm Toshiro-kun I think we need to buy Byakuya-bo some clothes and things that he'll need for this time." She informed him.

"So?" The taicho asked.

"So you're paying! You have more money than me! Am I right Bya-bo?" She leaned towards Byakuya and cooed.

 _'He's just so adorable!'_

"Why are you calling him like that?" Ichigo asked.

"His a baby, he can't do anything about it. Besides, it's improper to call him like an adult in his state right now." She explained.

"So? Toshiro-kun come with me now!" She called him.

Then, she dragged Toshiro in her left hand and She carried little Byakuya in her right.

"Everyone keep your Guard up and inform us if you will see any weird things okay?" Toshiro told the shinigamis.

"Yes sir!" The group answered.

"Oh, and Rangiku you'll cook for tonight." He said while giving her an ice cold glare.

~~~in the apartment~~~

"The reinforcements from soul society will come as soon as possible, so Rin I would like you to move in to Kuchiki-taicho's room." Toshiro said while their having their dinner.

"W-what? Why do you want me to move in there?!" She asked him. Disbelief is clearly heard in her voice.

"The reinforcements are Abaray and company; he wouldn't like it if he touched his stuff, so I decided that you will sleep with him because it is better for you to study the kido. His a baby, he can't bother you while you study." He said without looking at her.

~~~in Byakuya's room~~~

Rin is sitting on Byakuya's bed while Byakuya's on her lap.

"Will it be alright if I move my things here?" She asked and he just nodded. Suddenly she hugged him tight.

"Sorry Bya-bo… sorry… I didn't think that they will bring you in to this…" She told him, regret is evident in her voice.

"Don't wowwy Win." The boy replied.

"I'll do my best to get you back to normal as soon as I can. Umm, would it be alright with you if I ask Toshiro-kun to watch you for a while? I need to move my things." Rin asked him.

A curt nod is the child's reply.

~~~Toshiro's room~~~

Toshiro is still deep in thought. He remembered in the department store a while ago. The sales lady mistook him and Rin for a couple. The memory brought a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Toshiro-kun?" A familiar voice inquired.

"Come in." He said sitting properly on the bed.

"Toshiro-kun I was just wondering if you could watch Bya-bo for a while, I need to move my things and I can't leave him with the others." Rin said to him.

"Okay." He sighed.

"Be good." She placed Byakuya on the bed and she left a small bag with him.

"What will I do with that?" Toshiro pointed at the bag, eying it warily.

"You will give him a bath." She answered casually.

"What?" He asked stunned.

"Well I can't do it, so you're stuck with it." She stated firmly then she marched out of the room. He pinched the bridge of his nose exasperated.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" He said to himself and then he sighed.

"Toshiwo." A small voice called. He glanced down to see Byakuya's staring at him.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I need to stay with Win, I might find out something." Little Byakuya said.

"Okay, so who did that to you?" The captain asked.

"She's not lying but that man is twying to get hew." Byakuya replied trying to ignore his squeaky voice.

"But what do they want with her?" Toshiro asked.

Byakuya then shook his head. "I don't know but I'm suwe that she's hiding something fwom us."

"Do you believe that she can bring you back to normal?" The other taicho asked him hesitantly.

"Yes. We don't have much choice." Byakuya answered.

"So should I give you a bath now? She will suspect if you're not change." Toshiro said awkwardly.

"I can take a bath awone, just help me to get in there fast and don't teww them that I can understand you. It's bettew this way." The boy said.

"I understand." Then Toshiro brought Byakuya in to the bathroom and watch him take a bath on the sink.

After a few minutes the taichos were back sitting on Toshiro's bed. Then Byakuya started to yawn.

"I weally hate this." He mumbled then lay down. Toshiro's really trying his best not to laugh at the taicho so he just rests his head on the headboard.

"Toshiro-kun?" Rin walk in to Toshiro's room to get Byakuya. When she glanced on Toshiro's bed, she smiled at them warmly. She saw Toshiro and Byakuya sleeping on the bed.

' _They look cute' she thought._

"Don't call me that." Toshiro's voice seemed irritated.

"Do not worry Toshiro-kun. I will not call you like that in front of everybody. Oh, and you look good together, maybe I'm right about you babysitting Byakuya for a while." She teased.

He scowled at her. "We just fell asleep; don't make a big deal out of it."

"Okay, okay, okay. But thank you for taking care of him." She smiled at Toshiro and gently carried Byakuya to his room.

~~~in Byakuya's room~~~

Rin placed Byakuya on the bed and she stared at him again. The tips of her fingers brush his black beautiful hair. "I'm sorry Byakuya… I didn't mean to…" She whispered softly.

Byakuya opened his Asher eyes to meet her Safire once. He blink then yawned.

"Whoa, look who's sleepy." She said smiling.

"Win?" He mumbled.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Why do you wook diffewent?" Her eyes widen at his observation.

"Umm… i… It's just your imagination." She finished lamely.

He just nodded to her. "I want to sweep Win." Byakuya told her, ending the awkward moment between them.

So Rin carried him to the terrace and sang him to sleep while racking him on the process.

" _Wishing on a distant star a glimpse of what we had."_

 _"It is you I think about, are memories of love. As time goes by, I found a reason why."_

 _"Why, I'm falling deeper in to you."_

Byakuya is now slowly dozing off but he knows that sweet voice anywhere.

' _That sweet voice, it belongs to…'_

"Mizuki." He murmured.

" _When I close my eyes then I realize with you I wanna be. And with open arms I'm waiting for the hour that you will see."_

 _"See and feel the love that we deserve to have, you and I are meant to be."_

 _"When I close my eyes you are here with me."_

Now Byakuya knows that he's not insane, this girl is really Mizuki, her long black wavy hair, heart face, porcelain skin; rosy red lips; Safire blue eyes, her favorite food and that sweet angelic voice. No one should have those qualities aside from the real person.

Those are in his mind, he wants to tell it to her, he wants to hug her back and tell her how much he missed her.

He wants to give everything back to her but… He can't do anything with this body! It is like what it was before, her saving him...

He can't even protect her, she is being hunted and yet he couldn't help her again! Instead he's in her arms while the very girl he wished to protect is singing him to sleep.

Though his mind will refuse it, his little body can't. Byakuya then, fell asleep in his princess's arms.

" _I can't help but cry dwelling on the past."_

 _"Kisses in the night that never falls to a part."_

 _"And all this time I'll never stop to try to bring back all that's left behind."_

 _"When I close my eyes then I realize with you I wanna be and with open arms I'm waiting for the hour that you will see."_

 _"See and feel the love that we deserve to have, you and I are meant to be."_

 _"When I close my eyes you are here with me."_

 _"It's hard for me to face the truth and not the light; I'm ready to believe that I've loved you all my life."_

 _"When I close my eyes then I realize with you I wanna be and with open arms I'm waiting for the hour that you will see."_

 _"See and feel the love that we deserve to have, you and I are meant to be."_

 _"When I close my eyes you are here with me. When I close my eyes you are here with me." She finished._

"Whoa, I didn't know that you have a wonderful… Voice." She heard Toshiro complemented behind her.

"Thanks." She said.

"Is he sleeping?" He inquired softly.

"Umm, I think so." She said. Then, Rin brought the sleeping Byakuya close to her.

"I should put him down now." She told Toshiro.

"Well, good night then." Toshiro told her.

"Good night." She smiled at him and she made her way in to the room. But before she got in, she heard Toshiro called her.

"Rin? I would like to tell you something." He said, almost a whisper.

"Really?" She went back.

"But maybe when this is all over…" Toshiro said not looking at her.

"Okay." She said. Then, she kissed Toshiro on the cheek.

"Good night Toshiro-kun." She said to him.

After that, she laid Byakuya on the bed. She sat there for a moment and stroked her fingers on his hair again.

"I should feel bad about this but … Byakuya I'm happy that I could spend time with you... I'm glad that we can do some things that we always did before." She started.

"I know that this is wrong but I can't help to be more… Delighted? I want you to get over me; it is not your fault…" She continued.

"Do not dwell on the past. Just focus on the task at hand, okay? Do as I say Bya-kunn…" She finished almost in tears.

' _Do what Zuki says.'_

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm not sure of a lot of things right now but I'm sure that I'll bring you back."

"And I won't let them cause trouble on what you protect. I promise that…" She whispered.

"She then kissed his forehead. Little did she know, Byakuya is awake and he heard everything that she had spoken.

~~~The Forgotten Love~~~

"Did you see her?" A man with honey eyes asked.

"Yes sir." The man with a cloak replied.

"She has eyes like yours sir." The man with the cloak told his master.

"Oh, she still uses her kido. It's amazing that she can maintain it here." The honey eyed man said impressed.

"But sir I thought that kidos are supposed to weaken here in the world of the living?" The cloaked man asked baffled.

"Yes, she will show herself to us soon." He chuckled darkly.

"Keep an eye on her Hiro." The master said.

"Yes sir Kota." The cloaked man, Hiro answered.

"Oh, I almost forgot, what happened to her companion?" Asked Kota.

"Kuchiki-taicho of the sixth Squad? I cast a forbidden kido on him; I probably turned him in to a baby." Hiro said.

"Oh, it's a little faster than I expected but I guess that we will not wait for long before we can see the princess." An evil grin is now on Kota's face.

~~~Three days after~~~

"Toshiro-kun! Bya-bo! I know how to undo it!" Rin ran towards them and she's holding a thick large book on her hands. She's still panting heavily when she started to talk.

"W-We n-need to g-go back to soul society. Now!" She told them, still out of breath.

Kizuke then opened a senkaimon for them. When they reached the Seretei she quickly cast the forbidden kido on Byakuya in front of all the taichos of the soul society.

Then, a pink light surrounded Byakuya, as she concentrated all of her reiatsu while saying the whole incantation in her mind. After several minutes, the light slowly faded and Byakuya started to grow back to his original form. He became taller; his hair now longer, his stoic face returned and his eyes are fixed on her.

As Byakuya returned to normal something happened that none of them expected. A bright pink light is now around Rin and like Byakuya as the light slowly faded, they all saw an unfamiliar sight in front of them.

Rin is slowly changing. She became taller, her body became leaner, and the once brown curly hair is now change to a long wavy black. Her honey eyes had change to an almond Safire blue, her skin got fairer before it's tanned but now it is porcelain white. And she now has rosy red lips and has a heart shaped face.

"W-Who are you?" Ukitake-taicho asked confused.

"How did you?" Mayuri-taicho questioned.

"Whoa!" Said Shonsui-taicho in surprise.

"That angelic face, I know that face anywhere…" Byakuya spoke. "Mizuki Hyga?"

The girl smiled at them, all of their eyes are wide as dinner plates.

"It is nice to see you all." She said with her sweet angelic voice. Then she collapse in to Toshiro's arms.

"Mizuki!" Shouted Byakuya.

~~~End of chapter~~~

A/N: Is it too fast? Anyway, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is a chapter from the past; this will explain the relationship of Rin and Byakuya. I also include here my take on how Byakuya met Hisana.

Warning: Characters may be OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

Chapter 6:

~~~The Forgotten Love~~~

"BYAKUYA!"

Was all Byakuya heard while he jumped from rooftop to rooftop to get away from his fungirls.

'Why do I have to suffer from this misfortune.' He said in his mind.

When he found a safe place to rest, he just sat there trying to get his composure back.

"Lord Kuchiki?" A girl squealed and more girls came out from nowhere!

He is so tired so he didn't have the power to think of a way out of this problem. Then suddenly, the girls jumped out to give him a glomp.

Good thing that a certain someone jumped in to stop them. He's so thankful to this person because she saved him from his impending doom.

"GET OUT of OUR WAY!" The fungirls glowered.

"Why should i? You're not the boss of me." A familiar angelic voice said.

"And you're not the boss of us either." A girl retorted.

If only this fungirl knew, it is pointless to argue and have a word fight with this girl but what does he care, all he wants is to get rid of his fungirls and his certainly not stopping her.

"Oh really?" The girl said with confidence.

"But what if I tell you that I am?" Her sweet angelic voice is now slowly getting more threatening.

"Just who the hell are you?!" The girl asked, irritation is now clearly in her voice.

"Hey you shouldn't be the one irritated honey; it is you who is trying to glomp my boyfriend to death!" Mizuki screamed at them furiously.

"BOYFRIEND?!" All the girls gasped in unison.

Then, an angelic innocent smile is now on her red lips. "Greetings to all of you, pardon me for not properly introducing myself." But before the girl could finish her introductions, Byakuya cut her off.

"She is princess Mizuki my fiancé." He said stressing the words.

The girls then mumbled their apologies and bowed to her. "W-We're s-sorry M-Mizuki-hime… W-We d-didn't know… I-It w-will n-out happened again… promise…." The girls said their heads still lowered because of the bow.

"It is fine but I would really appreciate it if you save him his privacy okay?" A sweet smile is on her face. She can make people do what she wants by just using her face.

"Y-Yes ma'am…" The girls responded and started to leave them. The girl then turned to face him. She's wearing an elegant violet kimono with a yellow obi; her hair was tide in to two pigtails that has strawberries for its design. Her porcelain white skin is being lighted by the sun, she's looking at him with her sparkling Safire eyes and an angelic smile is on her equally angelic face. He can't help but to stare at her and watch her rosy red lips move. As soon as he hears her sweet voice, his heart would thump faster than the usual.

"So Bya-kun, I can't believe that you're letting a girl save you again from your fungirls." She teased him.

Now, this is what he sort of dislike about her, she can be sweet and sarcastic a times and she always tells him how good she is in using kido. But to his delight, he found a way to at least teas her back with something. Though the princess is perfect and yes, she's perfect for him. But he will use this to his advantage.

"And I noticed that you didn't even grow an inch taller eh, Mizuki-chan?" He smirked.

"Why you!" She glared at him.

"I am going to pretend that I did not hear anything you said, I have just come here to state my purpose." She said intensifying her glare at him. Then, she folded her arms across her chest and stuck her nose in the air.

"Wanna eat first?" He asked smiling.

Her face became angelic again; she is no longer glaring at him. "Of course! And you are paying!" The girl exclaimed in delight.

"Okay, come on." He said.

"Umm… i…" She looked hesitant. It is when he noticed how she looked. Though her face is perfect, the bottom of her eyes has black rings on them and she's thinner this time.

"Come on, get on my back." He said lowering himself.

"Are you positive?" Mizuki ask him, still unsure.

"Yes, you look ugly." He told her teasingly.

"W-What did you say?!" She screeched.

He laughed and then he put her on his back. After that, he started to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

"Tell me what happened Mizuki-chan." Byakuya inquired softly.

"Well, it is a long noble month, the usual Bya-kun." What she means by the usual is this. A whole month of elegant dance classes, music, and charity works. Noble lectures and family history. Also, developing other kidos and about being the successor of her father.

"Which reminds me, I have to teach you something Bya-kun." She said while resting her head on his shoulder.

The two arrived in a restaurant in the Rukon district; this is where you can buy the best kind of strawberry yogurt.

"We're here Mizuki-chan." Byakuya announced. Mizuki then got down and started to order.

'Perfect.' Byakuya thought. Then, he quickly ran off somewhere.

Mizuki completely forgot about Byakuya, she doesn't care as long as she's eating her favorite.

~~~With Byakuya~~~

Byakuya is walking on the streets of the Rukon district; he had pick-up his gift for his fiancé lady Mizuki. First his father wanted him to marry her because she's a princess of the soul society and it will be a good arrange marriage for their clan but he plans otherwise. He's marrying her because of his own reasons.

He doesn't care if she is a princess or not, he just wants to be with her. Though they teased each other, for him this is his way for her to notice him. She taught him all the kido that he knows and in return he taught her how to Shunpo.

After they met on the tree, they formed a strong friendship and it has been twenty years since then. He can't forget her face, her sweet voice and her alluring smile. They became very close since then. He misses her so much, whenever she went to train in the palace for a month. He really wished to see her.

She didn't come out because it is prohibited but knowing her, it is a miracle if she will not break a single rule. She is the perfect princess. She has beauty, grace, elegance, compassion, intelligence and this sudden authority that if you're standing next to her you can't take your eyes off her.

That's why he's here, he is planning to propose to her, though he is the best candidate to be the princess's husband, he wants her to marry him without that reason. Besides, he knows that he is not the only one who likes her. There is a certain person that he hates the most!

He likes Mizuki because he can be himself when his with her and so can she. They talk and eat like crazy. They go to places that no nobleman will set foot on and they do things that others think that is unnecessary. He's so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that someone stole his gift for his girlfriend.

He reached in his pocket to look at it and plan ahead, when he found out that it is already missing! And a person is running away fast! Byakuya enraged by this, he shunpoed to catch the thief that stole his gift!

It is no challenge to him of course, he trained with the demon cat and he is a master of Shunpo. He appeared in front of the thief and he pinned him on the wall. He held his neck.

"Byakuya?" An angelic voice called.

"What are you doing?" She questioned him.

"He's a thief, he stole something from me!" He said.

Mizuki then went closer to them and asked. "Why did you steal?"

"I… I…" Was all his response.

"I'm sorry; I'll give back his..." Byakuya covered his mouth and glared at him.

"Byakuya! Let him explain!" She shrieked.

"Mizuki, I told you what happened. He said to her calmly. But in his mind, he is panicking!

"Hey, I do not judge before I here two sides of the story." She told him firmly.

"Pleas ma'am, do not doubt him, it is really my fault. I'll give back what I have taken." Then the thief removed the cloth that covers his face and it revealed a face of a young girl. She's taller than her but she looks like she hasn't eaten in days.

"I'm sorry." She said and bowed.

"What is your name girl?" Ask the princess.

"I'm Hisana." She answered.

"And why did you steal from him?" The princess asked again.

"It's because I really want to eat." She replied meekly.

"Byakuya can't you just give to her what she had stolen?" Mizuki ask Byakuya with her puppy dog eyes.

"No! I will never give it to her!" He responded angrily.

"Hey, you don't need to shout! What did she take from you anyway?" She questioned him.

Byakuya then froze, he didn't know what to tell her and he didn't know what the thief would tell Mizuki.

"Well… Uhh…" He stuttered.

"It's his clip ma'am." Hisana answered for him.

Byakuya then blushed and Mizuki rolled on the ground laughing.

' _Great.' Byakuya thought._

"Ahahahahaha! Y-you g-got h-his k-kensaiken? Ahahahaha!" She laughed out loud.

Byakuya then realized that one of his kensaiken is missing. "Shut up! Stop laughing!"

"Ahahahaha, wait till lady Yoruwitchi hears about this." She gasped out.

"You. Will. Not. Tell. Anybody Mizuki." Byakuya growled.

Mizuki then wipe some of her tears because of her laughter. "Can you give it to me then?" She extended her arm to Hisana. The girl quickly hand her the kensaiken.

"I insist that you eat with us." Mizuki offered.

"MIZUKI!" Byakuya protested.

"What? Do you want me to spread your secret?" She held the kensaiken tight.

"You don't need to do that…" The girl said to her.

"I do not take no for an answer." Mizuki then grab Hisana and ask Byakuya to follow them.

They found a place to eat and they ordered. Byakuya is lost in his thoughts again.

 _'She's kind of pretty. Yet, not as beautiful as Mizuki but there's something in her…' He didn't notice that Hisana returned the gift in his pocket._

"W-What the?" Byakuya asked when he realized that Hisana's hand is in his pocket.

"It's for her isn't it? I'm sorry I caused you a lot of trouble." She said to him apologetically.

Byakuya didn't answer; he didn't know what to say to her. Then, someone slap him hard on the face. There's only one person who's brave enough to slap him and that got him out of his thoughts.

"She's talking to you! Answer her!" Mizuki shouted.

"You don't need to slap me!" He shouted back.

"Thank you." Byakuya told Hisana.

The said girl just nodded and blush.

"I'll leave milady, lady Yoruwichi might be waiting." A petite girl said to Mizuki.

"Kindly give her my regards Shaolin-chan." She said.

"Of course milady." The girl answered.

"I hope I will never see the face of that cat again." Byakuya said aloud. After that, he felt two sets of eyes glaring at him at the same time.

"What is your problem?!" He screamed at the ladies that are glaring at him.

"I will not tolerate anyone who bad mouthed lady yurowichi, even if you're a Kuchiki!" Soifon said to him still glaring.

While Mizuki just said. "Byakuya do not say that to your master!"

"You perfectly know that I don't like her MIZUKI!" He argued. "I haven't even said anything bad about her." He added. Then they noticed that all of the customer's eyes are on them.

"Is that Lord Kuchiki?"

"Is he with the princess?"

"Is she that girl with the ponytail? Is she really Mizuki-hime?"

"She's like an angel!" They herd the murmurs of the customers.

"Great, you got their attention." Byakuya frowned.

"It is not my fault." Mizuki answered back and when they turned, Shaolin is long gone.

"That girl only caused trouble." Byakuya said.

"Just shut up and eat." Mizuki snapped.

 _'So much for a proposal!' Byakuya thought._

"So are you really the princess and milord?" Hisana ask them hesitantly.

The both of them nodded and they all ate in silence.

~~~ten years later at the royal ball~~~

The Hyga palace held a royal ball and Byakuya didn't want to be a part of this as usual. When they got there, his father tried to get him to dance but he only wants Mizuki so he refused them all and his eyes are searching for her now.

' _Where are you Zuki?'_

' _Don't let me die here...' He thought as he continued searching. Then, someone cling on his arm._

He hates this the most, so he turned to shout at the fool that touched him but when he did, he caught the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen. Mizuki Hyga is clinging to him.

She's wearing a red immaculate kimono with a white obi, her hair was up and she looks worried? Yet beautiful.

"He's here again, I don't like him." She said as if she wants him to get rid of that person.

She's talking about Kota. He is the son of a high adviser of the Hyga clan. He hates him because he looks at Mizuki like she is his own property.

"Don't worry; I'll never leave you." He assured her and He guided her on the dance floor.

They dance and all of the eyes are once again on them. After they had danced and talk with the others, they went to the garden.

"Bya-kun? Do you remember that I told you I'm going to teach you something?" Mizuki asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

"I'm going to teach you my newly made kido, pardon me if I didn't find time to teach you this before." She then gathered her reiatsu and said " I'll use that tree as my target." She then started to chant.

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo number61 Rikujokoro!" She then produced Six beams of yellow light and it surrounded her target and slam into their midsection. The target is now unable to move any part of their body unless they overcome the Kido. She explained.

"It is good!" Byakuya praised her.

"Thank you. I made that for you." She said, her cheeks coloring. Mizuki smiled at him and Byakuya didn't know what to do so he just hugged her.

"Milady…" Hisana trailed off because she saw Byakuya hugging Mizuki.

When the couple heard her, they quickly parted and Mizuki is blushing heavily.

"Yes Hisana?" She had managed to squeak.

"L-Lady Yurowichi is looking for you my lady." The girl said looking on the ground.

"She's here? I have to go meet her." She told Byakuya.

He then frown and said something like... "I hate that demon cat."

So she just left him in the garden and went off to see the head of the Shihowin clan. She knows that he will follow her soon. When Mizuki left, Byakuya noticed Hisana is just standing there.

"Why are you still there?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt you…" The girl tried to explain.

"It is not your fault and Mizuki is not mad, so just relax." He tried to calm her down.

He didn't know what's gotten in to him but suddenly he wants to comfort this girl. He really doesn't understand but he always dreams of her and he's happy when he sees her. It's like he's in love with this girl?

But he's in love with Mizuki… How could this happen? Why to him? He then hugged Hisana and told encouraging words to her.

After they met Hisana in the rukon district, Mizuki took her as her personal servant. It has been ten years since then so Hisana became Mizuki's best friend. And whenever he will see Hisana, theirs a strange feeling that always takes over him.

But he knows that he's already in love with Mizuki. So what is it that he is feeling? He questioned himself. There is just something about Hisana that he can't explain and it's making him do things that he would never dream of.

The two of them didn't notice Mizuki is standing near the door of the garden and she can see everything. She decided to get Byakuya to join them but she saw him hugging her best friend!

~~~at the elders meeting~~~

The elders want Mizuki to marry Byakuya, for them he is the best candidate to be her husband because of many reasons. Like He is the son of the most noble family in the Seretei. He's strong and his grandfather is the taicho of the sixth Squad of the thirteen royal court guards and it will be an advantage for them.

Byakuya is not in his normal self today, he had been thinking last night so he didn't sleep at all. Today is the day that they will talk about his marriage to Mizuki but he's not sure about this anymore... Sure he likes Mizuki but… Hisana… He just doesn't know if he loves her more than Mizuki or the other way around.

He felt a soft hand touched him on his face again. And there's only one person who would do this to him in front of the elders of the most noble families in the Seretei.

"Mizuki!" He snapped at her.

"What? I didn't do anything." She said innocently.

"Why you!" He started.

"Bow to me Kuchiki." And as she said this, Byakuya instantly bowed to the ground.

"MIZUKI!" He growled.

"I want you to listen Byakuya." A serious expression on her usually sweet smiling face.

"Mizuki-hime, I would like to recommend Lord Byakuya Kuchiki to be your husband." The head elder suggested.

"We are honored milord." Byakuya's father said.

Then, Byakuya kneeled in front of Mizuki and he spoke. "Will you marry me lady Mizuki?" As he's saying this, he is pulling out something in a small white box.

But he stopped when he heard her say. "I refuse."

All of the mouths of the people in the hall are gaped open. They have wide eyes and all have a shock look on their faces but none more so than Byakuya himself.

"W-Why Mizuki-hime? Do you have another man in mind?" Lord Kuchiki asked her stunned.

"No." She answered.

"But why milady?" Another had asked.

"I believe it is none of your concern." She started to walk her way out and the elders continued to beg.

"Milady, I beg you to change your decision… Pleas reconsider…" She ignored everyone, she fasten her pace to go to her garden.

She can't hold it in anymore... She can't... She is almost there when someone stopped her.

When she turned to see who it is, she saw the cause of her sorrow Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Why?" He asked. Shock is still visible on his hansom face.

"I don't like you." She said looking away. Because if he saw her face, he will immediately know her true feelings.

"I don't believe you Mizuki; you know you can't hide anything from me." He told her.

 _ **'So he knows? Well I guess I will not hold anything back.'**_

"I saw you kiss Hisana." Mizuki stated.

Shock is once again visible on Byakuya's face. "You…" He uttered.

"You can't hide anything from me either..." She said to him, hurt is clearly heard in the princess's voice.

"Mizuki it's not her fault, it is mine." He said lowering his head.

"I know." She responded coldly.

"Mizuki you don't need to do this." He protested.

But Mizuki slapped him again. It is so much harder this time!

He can take anything that she will do to him, he deserved all of this after all and it is her rite to hurt him because she is still his girlfriend! His fiancé… The one that he'd hurt.

"So you expect me to just go on and accept this?!" She is in raged now. This is the first time that he saw her like this. Her jaw clench, her eyes narrowed and she's raising her sweet voice.

"Do you want me to marry you and be happy when I know that I will cause pain to my best friend?! Be with you but I know deep in your heart, I'm not the one you love... I'm not the one you're happy with…" She is in tears now.

"Mizuki… Please, don't do this… I'm sorry I hurt you so much! I'm sorry I caused all of this. But I don't want to see you get hurt! I can't… I can't…" He said.

Then, he hugged Mizuki but she pushed him away glaring.

"You should have thought of that before you got in to this! It's all finished, the damage has been done!" She told him. "You are so unfair…"

"I know Mizuki… But… I'm choosing you; I don't want you to be with someone you don't love! I can't do that to you… I can't let you to be miserable... Please reconsider…" He begged her.

Her slender hand met his elegant face once more.

"How many times must I slap you for you to get it? I don't want the same thing to happen to you, we both know that that's the life that we crave for! I'm not the one who's depriving you that rite, especially now that it is on the palm of your hands." Mizuki told him sincerely.

"You stupid man! Why don't you just follow me and be happy?!" She burst into tears.

"Because I'm happy with you lady Mizuki. You're the only one that can make me feel normal. You're the one that can make me do all the things that I don't wanna do and you're the one that I love…" He tried to tell her.

"All of those years, my eyes are only for just one girl, my whole attention is only for you. She was my life; she's the only thing that makes me want to be in this noble crap!" He finished directly looking in her eyes.

"Byakuya it is not like I don't believe you, but that was your past and now everything is different…" She responded.

"Is that all you have to say?! Are you just gonna give me up?! Don't you love me?! Am I not that important to you?!" He shouted at her.

He looked hurt and Mizuki can't take it anymore.

"How could you ask me those things? How could you say that on my face, when all I think about is how will you be with the girl you love even though it almost killed me inside?!" She shouted.

"But I'm choosing you Mizuki. I love you Mizuki." He said almost a whisper.

"But you love her more; I can see it in your eyes… And don't you deny that!" She screamed.

"..." Now, he can't answer that.

He didn't know what to say, he can't hide anything from her and she knows him too well.

"If only I didn't see that look in your eyes. Do you think I'll let the other girls have you?! Do you think that I'll refuse to marry you?! You're my favorite person in the whole world! And you know that I treat you more than a friend… Of all the people here you should know that…" She told him, hurt is evident in her voice.

"Mizuki-chan... my Zuki-chan..." He just said almost in tears.

"I can't break my best friend's heart, she loves you and both of us know that you love her back… I can't make you happy like the way she can, I'm Mizuki and she's Hisana. We're different! She suffered too much; don't let her to continue hurting." She said.

"You were there for me on the most difficult parts of my life, you've done enough... You should go to her." She but all whispered.

He is still standing there shocked so she made the first move.

"I love you Byakuya but I love Hisana too... You both love each other so I'm here and I will do anything to support you… So please do not worry about me, I'll take care of myself. Besides, you'll still be my friend right?" She asked him, trying to lighten up the mood.

Then she smiled warmly at him and gave him a comforting hug. But to her surprise, she saw Byakuya in tears.

"I'll still be here, I'll never leave your side and I vow to protect you my princess Mizuki… milady… you will still and always will be my Zuki-chan…" He told her, his voice thick with emotion.

"Yes, I have been and I always will be… and you'll be my Bya-kun forever…" She said and she stood on her tippy toes and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Then he held her by her waist and he lowered his head then, slowly their lips met. It was their first and last sweet kiss.

'If you stop me just once, just once... I will immediately come to you… my Zuki-chan…' Byakuya thought.

That was the last time that they spoke to each other.

~~~End of chapter~~~

A/N: Too crappy? Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm supposed to rewrite this but sadly, I lost my passion in this fandom. :-(( I'll continue to post this however; I just hope you'll enjoy reading.

Warning: Characters may be OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

Chapter 7:

~~~The Forgotten Love~~~

All of them are looking at the beautiful girl in front of them; their eyes are as big as dinner plates. Their mouths are left open and their minds are still processing what has happened.

Byakuya is the first to get over the shock and he immediately ran to the girl's side. But when he's just a few steps away from her, all of them heard an explosion!

*boom! Boom! Boom!*

It's like a kido bomb in its power. Because all of them are not paying attention, they got hit badly and were injured.

Mizuki woke up because she heard a loud sound and when she opened her eyes, she saw all of them. The thirteen royal protection squads are lifeless on the ground. She immediately got on her feet and helped them.

"Destroy the darkness Masamune!" Her zanpakuto transformed in to a large crystal barrier and it enveloped the taichos and all of those who were hurt.

"A-are you all alright?" She tried to ask but she saw that they're all unconscious.

Then, she placed her hand on the barrier and cast a healing spell in it so the people in side will heal faster.

She's doing just that when she felt an unfamiliar reiatsu approaching so she turned to face him but as soon as she did, she wished she could just turn away!

' _It's him.' She thought in terror._

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect that you will show yourself to me this early my lady." He told her casually.

Those big brown eyes, that evil grin that she always hated... And the scars on his face! She knows him! And she will never, ever forget it as long as she lives!

"What are you doing here you filth?!" Mizuki asked, eyes glaring with all of her hate.

"Now that's not how you treat an old friend my lady." He replied trying to provoke her.

"We're never friends." She said with gritted teeth.

He just laughed. "You're the most gorgeous, beautiful and my wonderful angel." He told her with admiration in his eyes.

"What do you want?!" She can't stand this guy's face; she would really be delighted if she could crash his face with her own bear hands!

"Don't be too excited my princess, will get in to that." He tried to distract her.

"Cut to the chase!" She can't hold her temper now! She feels that anytime she will explode!

Suddenly, the taichos got conscious. When she noticed this, she quickly asked them how they are feeling.

"Hahahaha, you're the same old princess. You don't care for yourself and you will get other people to safety. But you didn't save those people that you cared about in your whole life… ahahahahahahaha." Kota taunted her. He just stopped laughing when he felt a strong force hit him.

"Hado number88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" She fired a vast of spiritual energy making a very big area of damage.

"Don't be like that Mizuki-hime, you need me…" He told her with a smirk on his face.

"Mizuki? What's this? Let us go!" She heard Yoruwichi's voice and Byakuya is now trying to get out from the barrier. But she's really mad now; she can't pay attention to anyone as of this moment.

"Try. To. Say. It. Again. Hado number63 Soren Sokatsui!" She attacked him. But this time he acted fast and he is able to avoid her kido.

"Bakudo number79 Kuyo shibari!" She tried again. Mizuki let out an immense amount of reiatsu. This spell surrounded Kota with a vertical circle of eight black holes which emit large amounts of Reiatsu. Then, a ninth black hole appeared in the center of Kota's chest. This kido let Kota feel immense pain in the duration of Mizuki's spell. And he is unable to move any part of his body.

"Aaah, okay, okay. You got me!" He said pained.

"Start talking now!" She screamed enraged.

"I want you to come with me." He told her.

"NO!" She outright refused.

"You sure? The future of the whole soul society is in your hands." He tried.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Don't listen to him! Let us go!" It is Soifon this time. Then, little by little she started to soften the barrier.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked, showing her the small green Kristal in his hands.

"…" Her eyes widen. "Is that?" She trailed off.

"Yes, you're very sharp. That is one reason why I like you!" He said grinning.

"How did you get it? When did you get it? Who gave that to you?" She questioned him nonstop.

He just grinned wider at her and played with the Kristal in his hands.

"Answer me now Kota!" She shouted.

"Whoa, could you say that again? I didn't hear it!" He said in mock happiness.

"Stop playing with me Kota you bastard!" Mizuki shouted again.

"Wow, you said my name twice… I should do this more often." He continued to taunt her.

"You!" When she's going to strike him with her kido, he put the Kristal in front of him.

"You don't want this to turn to shreds do you my lady? So please don't let them go just yet." He pointed at the softening barrier.

' _Shit.' She thought._

"I need you… I want you to come with me. Let's leave this place, my princess come with me!" He said extending his hand to her. She just looked at it and glared at him.

"No." She answered coldly.

"Fine then, if you don't want to come with me in the easy way, I will do it the hard way." He said.

"Do you remember when and how did I got this?" He pointed at his face.

"What does that have to do with this?" She asked uncaring, putting her hands on her hips.

In truth, she's very, very proud of those scars of his. Those were courtesy of her younger brother before the tragedy happened. The two of them were practicing and Yoshito missed on his swordplay. If you ask her, he deserved a lot worse than that! But for now, it serves him just right!

"Come with me or I'll destroy the whole soul society." He threatened her.

"You're the only one who knows the real value of this don't you? Leave all of them; leave the place that neglected you. You don't have anyone here, they moved on already. Your favorite person in the whole world even married a commoner. Now, is that an insult or what?" He said conversationally.

"He had the most beautiful princess in the whole soul society, the kindest girl I have ever met, and the girl of my dreams! But look what he'd done? He chooses a commoner and he left you behind! That worthless Kuchiki!" He told her outraged.

"Don't you talk such things about him!" She snapped.

While their having their argument, the taichos were joining their reiatsus to get out of the barrier. Byakuya is familiar in Mizuki's kido, so he managed to get out of it a lot faster than the others.

"Hahahahaha." This time his laugh is full of bitterness. Then, he launched a lightning on Byakuya. But luckily, she got there just on time to protect him.

The lightning is supposed to hit her on the face but she managed to redirect it. The force of it however made her stumble. When she tried to get up, Byakuya held her on her waist.

Though he is not talking, his eyes said it all. How he misses her, what happened to her? Why didn't she go to him and many more.

"You didn't have to save me this time." He told her tenderly.

When she heard his voice, it is not the cold aristocratic manner that he always used. It is the soft, sweet, caring and loving voice of his that only a few very fortunate people have yet to hear.

"It's just like the old times…" Mizuki smiled.

"W-Why did you still try to protect him?! He left you for some other girl!" Kota shouted. "He got married in just a few years after your family got killed!" He said in raged.

"So?" She managed to say.

Then, an evil grin is now on his face. "Do you remember it? Yoshito is bathing in his own blood... Your parents, their body parts were scattered in the hall! And the maids…" He laughed darkly.

"NOOO!" She's in tears now. "You killed them! Yoshito, my parents and my unborn sister!" She pointed at him with a shaking hand.

He just laughed menacingly at her. "Oh, you still remember me on that day..."

A smirk is still on his face. "And what did that Kuchiki do? He didn't even look for you! He just went on his marry way with that dirty commoner wife of his!"

"Don't. You. Talk. To Hisana. That way." Byakuya's normally composed posture is long gone and now replaced with an angered stance.

"Oh, yeah? But what did you do to help Mizuki? She called your name many times you know that? Though she knows that you can't hear her! She tried. All she had that time was herself!" He challenged.

"Sting all enemies to death, susumibachi!" Soifon tried to attack him but to her surprise, her zanpakuto didn't even change. "W-What the?" She uttered.

"How foolish, I didn't expect that from an assassin." Hiro said. He is standing behind Kota.

"You didn't think I will come this far just to lose do you? I sealed your zanpakutos, you can't use it." He told them, a twisted smile is now on his scarred face.

"Oh, I will tell you more. It was the Kuchiki clan that we were trying to eliminate that day. But we did the wrong thing when we ask the head family to help us. So we killed them instead! They don't have zanpakutos so it was an easy job!" He finished.

They were shocked. All of them could not believe what had happened that day.

"If you come with me, I will give back their zanpakutos milady." Kota then compromised.

Mizuki thought a plan and she needed to start it right now. So she chanted.

"Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens. Bakudo number77 Tenteikura." She casted.

' _Listen to me, I will teach you how to undo this barrier faster and how to unseal your zanpakutos. Just do what I tell you.' She explained to them._

'Yes.' All of them answered in unison.

 _Then she hit Kota with a kido._

"Bakudo number63 Sajo Sabaku!" She created many chains of energy to bind Kota's arms. Then, Mizuki hit Kota and she targeted Hiro next.

"Bakudo number75 Gohutekkan!" She summoned five huge pillars, connected to each other by chains, to pin him to the ground.

"You're really the best user of kido in the whole soul society Mizuki-hime." Hiro told her then Kota spoke.

"Do you remember this?" He showed her his memories when he killed her family.

*flashback*

She saw her brother being held by Kota and he's screaming her name.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Her brother called.

"Yoshito!" She's full of cuts and she was pinned on the wall by a kido because she had used her reiatsu, she can't move in that moment.

"I-I c-can't breathe onee-chan… pleas h-help me…" He pleaded.

"L-let him go! YOSHITO!" She screamed in terror when Kota broke her brother's neck.

"Oops…" He said in mock surprise.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

*end flashback*

All she sees now is red. "I will kill you!" She is out of control now! Her rage is taking over her mind!

"Bakudo number99 Kin!" She said.

Then, Kota's arms got bound behind his back with spiritual fabric and iron shafts. After that, she created more spiritual tape and shafts to bind his legs, also.

"First Song: Halting Fabric. Second Song: Hundred Linked Bolts. Final Song: Great Seal of 10,000 Forbiddings! Bakudo number99 Bankin!" She continued.

The First 'Song' will wrap the target from head to toe in spiritual fabric. The Second 'Song' will impale their body with several metal bolts. The Third and Final 'Song' smashes the target and seals them in a massive metal cube.

But unfortunately he stopped the kido within just the second Song.

"Bankai! Kristal maiden Masamune!" Her zanpakuto became a long Kristal like sword but it is very very thin and its Guard is a simple golden angel wings.

Kota tried to attack her with his lightning bolt. He aimed for her feet to get her unbalanced.

"Reflect Masamune!" She dodged Kota's attack.

He tried again but she is faster this time.

"Hado number90 Kurohitsugi!" She formed a box of black energy around him then pierced him with a thousand spears.

"Why are you risking your life for all of them? Are you really taking your family's code seriously? The life of one is nothing compared to the lives of many?" He asked her curiously.

"Don't you say that again! It is such an insult that a sacred message from our clan is being said by filth like you! You're degrading my honor!" She said enraged.

Kota attacked her fast and in random to distract her. When Mizuki focused her efforts on him, Hiro broke free. He made a mad dash to the princess's back; it was so fast that none of them was able to prevent it. Then, he stabbed her deeply on the back and the knife got through her heart.

"I think you should rest my princess. This will be over when you wake up, that' is if you'll wake up... You should thank me because I helped you to be with your family! Don't worry; your friends will come there soon." He told her and then he laughed.

She felt her body almost hit the ground but there's a pair of strong hands that caught her in time.

"B-Byakuya?" She uttered weakly.

"Mizuki?" He called her name.

"T-Thanks for not letting me hit the ground…" She managed to wheeze out.

"It was nothing Mizuki." He answered back.

She coughed blood and she felt her body getting numb.

"Mizuki?" She heard Byakuya's worried voice.

"I-I'm gonna be okay… D-Did y-you do what I've told you?" She asked him.

"Yes they are all free now." He answered.

She looked straight in to his worried gray eyes and she held him as tight as she could. "Pleas kill him… Take his life… I-I beg you Byakuya. Do it for me…" Mizuki pleaded desperately. After that, she coughed once more.

She doesn't care if she's being unreasonable; she wants their blood to be spilled. Like what they did to her beloved clan. For them… She wants revenge for her family!

"Orihime! Help her!" She heard Toshiro shouted.

"Yes sir." But when she tried, nothing happened.

"H-Her powers doesn't affect me... We're the once who gave that to her so we will not be affected by it..." She let out.

"Don't speak like you're leaving again Mizuki, we will treat you and you can kill that bastard with your own hands. Just don't leave…" Byakuya told her.

She ran her hand tenderly on Byakuya's. "I w-would r-really love that…" She forced out a smile.

"Unohana-taicho!" Byakuya called.

"F-Fight him…" She asked him again. He just nodded to her and gave her to the forth squad.

Then the taichos acted and they released their zanpakutos. Also, they sent a message to the fukutaichos to deal with it if there's any problem outside. Then, the other taichos started to eliminate the unwanted visitors. But the 3 taichos focused all of their attention on Kota. Byakuya, Soifon and Toshiro. It is Soifon who attacked first.

"Sting all enemies to death, Susumibachi!" Then they heard Mizuki's ear piercing scream.

"S-Shaolin-chan!" She shouted and she screamed in pain again when Toshiro attacked him.

"Sit upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" But to their surprise, Kota is anything but harmed and Mizuki's scream got louder.

"T-Toshiro-kun! P-p-pleas… aaaaaah!" She screamed again when Byakuya attacked this time.

"Scatter Senbonzakura kageyoshi." He released.

"B-B-BYA-kun… s-s-top…" He heard her voice say.

He looked at Mizuki and he notice that she's getting paler and paler while Kota is still unharmed. Then, his eyes widen in horror when he remembered something. Kota's zanpakuto… "Soul link…" He whispered. Every word pained him greatly.

"Oh, so you remembered." Kota said when he saw that byakuya is giving him the look of death. And to add more salt to the wounds, he stuck out his tongue at him and he laugh maniacally.

While this is all happening, the princess managed to gather all of her strength and her life force to release her final ace in the whole... Her secret attack. "S-S-shatter Masamune…" Mizuki somehow mumbled.

Kota looked shocked when he heard Mizuki's attack. He tried to move but he can't... Then, thousands and thousands of sharp shards of crystals hit him and he began to shutter like a crystal as well.

"H-How did you manage to do this?! I l-link are souls together but still… Ahahahahaha, if I'm going, I'm taking you with me!" He said to her.

"S-Shut up you dirty rotten filth… You said it yourself, the life of one is nothing compared to the lives of many!" She stated.

"You mean you're gonna die for them? This place forgot you! The people neglected you! Why?! Why did you still pick him over me?! Aaaaaaaahhh!" The Kristal shuttered into tiny pieces.

Mizuki then collapsed again. Byakuya ran to the princess's side and cradled her in his arms.

"B-Bya-kun? I d-did it d-didn't i?" She asked. Safire now are staring straight into Asher.

"Yes, you did it." He replied.

She tried to hold his hand because she can hear his voice almost faltering. Unfortunately, she doesn't have enough energy left.

Byakuya saw Mizuki is trying to hold his hand so he grabbed her pail hand and held it tight.

"It is really you Mizuki… Please don't leave me again… Please stay with me… I missed you… my Zuki-chan." Byakuya told her, staring intently in her eyes.

She smiled brightly. "I-I missed you to B-Bya-kun… but… i-I'm tired… I want to s-sleep…" The girl answered.

"I will bring you to Unohana-taicho and she will take care of you." He told her softly.

"C-Can y-you call Soifon-taicho and H-Hitsugaya-taicho?" She requested.

"We're here milady." She heard Soifon's voice.

"Taicho?" She called.

"N-No milady, you can call me like you used to." She's almost in tears now.

"S-Shailon-chan… leave me papers to do okay? I don't want you to over work yourself… And could you punish Omaeda? H-He called me ugly…" She said to her.

"As you wish milady…" Her taicho replied.

"T-Thank you. Oh, and please do not blame yourself, you did nothing wrong…" She coughed blood again.

"Mizuki? Are you alright? I'll…" He asked her worriedly but she interrupted him.

"D-Don't worry Bya-kun, I'll just talk to Toshiro-kun." Mizuki said to calm him.

Then, she reached for Toshiro's arm and she pulled him close. Mizuki then asked him. "Toshiro-kun? Could you wait till I g-get better? I-I really want to h-hear what you're gonna tell me… p-pleas?"

"Okay, just make it fast milady." He said.

She shook her head lightly. "No, you can call m-me Mizuki." The princess told him.

"I'll weight Mizuki…" He conceded. He hid his shadowed eyes from the princess.

"Thanks… and it is not your fault, he tricked all of us..." She coughed again and her grip on his arm is slowly weakening.

"Mizuki I will get you to Unohana-taicho now." Byakuya said impatiently.

"Alright, but don't act so childish in there… Don't think t-that it is all your f-fault… Don't be l-like a baka." She told him to ease his worry.

"I can see that you will recover in just a short while." Byakuya replied sarcastically.

She chuckled softly. "Just don't let his w-words affect you… Just believe me…"

"I believe you Mizuki-chan… and I believe that you will comeback… I know that you're strong… So pleas return to me at once…" He told her.

"I'll be gone just for a short while, don't dwell on the past while I'm asleep okay?" Mizuki whispered.

"I'll t-take my rest now, but remember that I do not blame you with anything Byakuya Kuchiki." Those were her last words before she went in to unconsciousness.

~~~End of chapter~~~

A/N: Too zappy? I apologize for the attempted mushy scenes.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Haha, I don't know what to say anymore. Except thank you for reading this story of mine!

Warning: Characters may be OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

Chapter 8:

~~~The Forgotten Love~~~

Byakuya is still looking at his hands; he can still see Mizuki's blood on them.

' _Her blood.'_

' _The blood that should not have been shed.' He thought._

"Her innocent blood…" He whispered.

 _'She's here because of me… I caused her to suffer…'_

 _'How could i…' He's blaming himself in his mind._

"What are you doing?" He heard a familiar voice asked.

He didn't answer so Yoruwichi spoke again. "I thought she told you not to blame yourself."

"She's always right you know that. It's not your fault, it was an accident... You will never hurt her!" The older woman told him.

If they are in a normal situation he will just ignore her and walk away. But they are not... His suppose dead fiancé that he still loves is alive! She saved him like the old times and he can't do anything to help her.

It has been a week since they brought her to the forth squad and she's not getting better.

Mizuki has multiple injuries and wounds. But the hardest part for him is that he caused her this... He stabbed her with his bankai... Her favorite bankai, the sword that she always praised! Her favorite flowers, the bankai that he vowed that will always protect her is now hurting her!

Mizuki is still in a coma, she got hit by Toshiro's Hyorinmaru, Soifon's Susumibachi and Byakuya's Senbonzakura. After his talk to Mizuki Unohana-taicho immediately brought her in the emergency room and the moment they took her out of his arms, he saw it... He has her blood on his hands!

He wanted to think that he got it because he carried her but… He's wrong... His fear was confirmed. He had hurt her again… He almost killed her… But she still didn't blame him with anything!

He is sitting on the chair near Mizuki's room, he can't leave her like this and he can't leave her again!

"She doesn't deserve this..." He told Yurowichi whose still beside him.

"I know, I know. But you need to stay with her; you need to show her that you still believe in her. You're the only one who knows her best and she trusts you. You don't want to disappoint your princess do you Byakuya-bo?" She told him and she smirked.

"Try to talk to her, she needs you. And I can see that you're still in love with her. So don't let the other taichos replaced you." She teased.

His eyes widen when he heard her say that. "What do you mean?"

She just patted his head and said. "I noticed Hitsugaya-taicho has a thing for her, so you better move fast." Then she shunpoed away leaving Byakuya speechless.

"Kuchiki-taicho?" A soft voice called. He's still looking at the direction that Yurowichi took when Unohana-taicho arrived.

"Yes?" He said turning his head quickly.

"You can visit lady Mizuki if you wish." The woman told him.

~~~in Mizuki's room~~~

Byakuya is in Mizuki's room, there is a single bed and a chair near it and it is white all over the place. It is quiet in there and he can't hear anything except the beeps of the machines that is keeping her alive.

It pains him to see her like this; the girl that he loved is hurting because of him… So he sat on the chair near her bed and he started to talk to her.

"How foolish of me… Why haven't I noticed? You smile like her, you eat like her, you cook, you play and your eyes are still the same… I was such a fool!" He said with his hands on his hair. He held her hand and spoke once more.

"Mizuki? Pleas wake up. I can't look at you like this… You look so pail you know that? You need to explain many things to me, I demand them…" He is talking to her as if she's going to answer anytime soon.

"Zuki? Open your eyes. I miss your Safire eyes, your beautiful smile and your sweet angelic voice. Please do not leave me again… You promised remember?" He doesn't care if he sounded childish, he just wants her to wake up and he will do everything in his power to help her.

"Mizuki-chan? Do you hear me? My Zuki-chan… I… love… y…" He was interrupted when he felt her move.

"Mizuki-chan? Did you move?" He asked.

He waited hours and hours still hoping that he will see her move again but it didn't happened. He refuse to leave, he wants to be the first person that she will see when she wakes up.

"Are you sure Kuchiki-taicho? We can-"Unohana-taicho inquired but he cut her off.

"Yes Unohana-taicho I will alert you if she makes any movement." Byakuya replied. After that Unohana-taicho left him be and he still waited for her. He waited for her to open her eyes again.

~~~The next morning~~~

Mizuki is feeling numb, she can't feel any part of her body and when she tries to move specially her right hand, it feels like theirs someone holding it. So she gathered her strength to open her eyes and they widen the moment that she saw who's holding her hand captive.

"B-Byakuya?" She gasped weakly.

' _Byakuya Kuchiki is sleeping in her room holding her hand and talking?'_

"Mizuki? Is it true that that midget Toshiro has a thing for you? Listen, I do not care if he is a taicho, he should not court you…" He's telling her.

"And w-w-why?" She squeaked out.

"Because…." He said.

"Because?" She can't help but ask. Her heart is beating fast, and she wants to know his answer right away. Though it was a long time ago, she admits that her feelings for him haven't change over the years.

She didn't even try because she knows that it is useless, he has her heart and she can't get it back.

"Because i…" He's saying.

"Milady! You're awake!" Unohana-taicho emerged from the door and she's smiling at her.

Then, Byakuya lifted his head and he blinked his eyes to get rid of his drowsiness. After a second of collecting himself, he quickly moved beside her. Asher met Safire once more. They are still looking at each other's eyes when Unohana-taicho pulled her away from Byakuya.

"Wait! Where are you taking her?" He asked.

"We will assess her vitals and we will clean her before you can talk to her. Kuchiki-taicho, I require you to bring her food. Unohana-taicho said and she gave Byakuya a smile that means he should follow or else…

After many procedures she finally got back in her room and to her delight she can move a little. When they brought her back there, she saw Byakuya is still there waiting for her but with some other people. Shonsui-sensei, Joshiro-dono, Shailon-chan, Yurowichi-sama, Kisuke-san and Toshiro-kun.

She just gave them an appreciative smile because she still doesn't have enough energy to do a lot.

"M-Mizuki-hime?" Soifon started to talk so she stretched her arms to give her a sisterly hug. Because she saw that her eyes were red. Maybe from crying? She guessed.

"I'm s-sorry my lady… I-I didn't mean to… I don't want to hurt you… Milady… Mizuki-hime…" Soifon is crying in her arms again, it was like when Yurowichi left the soul society, she's the one who comforted her that time.

"It is o-okay S-Shailon-chan; I know that you didn't mean to do that, so would you please stop crying? Remember that Kisuke-san is watching you…" As if on cue, Kisuke shifted his eyes somewhere and Soifon stopped crying.

The three older taichos laughed at this and she laughed softly as well.

"We hope that you will be better soon my lady, it hurts me to see a beautiful lady such as yourself to be stuck in this boring hospital." Kisuke told her and he faked his tears and attempted to hug her but before he got off his seat Unohana-taicho came and pulled him by his ear out of the room.

"I think we need to talk Urohara-san." She is still smiling but that smile of hers gives all of them the Creeps.

"Mizuki-hime! I brought candies for you. I really hope that this will help you to get better!" Ukitake-dono is now crying beside Shonsui-sensei.

"Please don't mind him Mizuki-hime, he is just happy to see you again and I will get him outside now before he gives you his bear hug. I'm very happy to see you Mizuki-hime." Shonsui smiled at her and started to get Joshiro out of the room.

"I'm very pleased to see you too Shonsui-sensei and you too Joshiro-dono, thanks for the candies!" She said before they left.

"I'm gonna talk to you some other time Mizuki, there are impatient boys who wants to talk to you first so I'm just gonna comeback when they are finished. Okay?" Then, Yoruwichi left with Soifon.

So that just left Toshiro and Byakuya.

"H-Hello Hitsugaya-taicho." She greeted looking at Toshiro.

She knows that she needs to explain many things to him and she needs to answer all of his questions now, so she asked Byakuya to leave them.

"Byakuya would you please leave us alone for a moment?" Mizuki requested.

He didn't answer but he forcefully stood and walked out.

' _What's his problem?' She was cut off of her thoughts when she heard Toshiro spoke._

"So you're the princess?" He asked her calmly, as if he just wants it to come out of her own mouth.

"Y-Yes. A-are you mad?" She can't help but asked.

"No. But why didn't you tell us? Who is that guy? Why did he want to kill you? Why did he try to take you away? Why did you protect us? Why… why…?" His head is low so she can't see his turquoise orbs.

"He is Kota Sasagawa; I've known him way back. He was one of my suitors but I refused him many times. He was also there when my family got killed. In fact, he was the one who killed my younger brother." She explained to him.

"He wanted my zanpakuto to control the whole soul society. The Kristal that he was holding is the Kristal that controls the regeneration of this place. My family held it for many years but we've lost it when they got rid of us." She continued.

"I protected all of you because I am your princess. You're my people and I can't stand there just to watch you die one by one in front of me! I have learned my lesson, your lives are more important than mine! Everyone thought I was dead, so I didn't want to complicate things. Everything is well and I don't want to destroy the peace but I did it anyways…" A hint of regret is on her face.

 _'I know that he knows that I'm alive so I didn't tell anyone because I'm afraid that someone might get hurt.' She thought._

"W-What?! You risk your own life just for others?" He asked her in disbelief.

"I don't want my friends to die for me. I've watch that happened and I can tell you that it is not easy." She stated.

"But… did you lie to me…?" He asked her.

"No. Other than my place of birth and my name, I told you all the truth. I consider you as my close friend Toshiro; I don't want to lose you just because I didn't tell you my real name. She said earnestly.

' _Close friend.'_

' _Close friend.'_

'Close friend.' That's all he can think of.

"Can we still be friends Toshiro-kun?" She asked hesitantly.

"Its Hitsugaya-taicho now, we're in the Seretei." He corrected her.

"Hmph, we're alone, no one can hear us Toshiro-kun." She said pouting.

"Okay, just don't say that out loud or with the others." He sighed.

Then, he grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"I'm sorry I hit you… I didn't control myself… I… I…" He started.

"I told you do not blame yourself, it's no one's fault. What is important right now is I'm awake and I'm ready to listen. What do you want to tell me?" She asked.

He blushed when she brought that topic up. He was going to confess to her but… But…"

"Well?" Mizuki inquired.

"I-It w-was n-nothing… I have to g-go…" He stuttered and quickly pulled away.

"Be careful Toshiro-kun!" She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

Then, he immediately went out of the room and to his surprise when he pulled the door, Byakuya fell face first on the floor.

"Huh? Are you?" Toshiro asked in bafflement.

"Byakuya it is improper to eavesdrop on other people's conversations!" Mizuki scolded.

"I am not…" He started to say.

"Bow Kuchiki!" Mizuki said.

He didn't finish his sentence because his face hit the floor again.

"Sorry you have to witness that, you may go now Toshiro-kun. And I'm sorry about this." Toshiro just blinked in disbelief and left quietly.

"I thought I taught you better, but it looks like you didn't listen to me, am I right Byakuya-kun?" She started to scold him but to her surprise, he ran to her and held her hand tight.

He is like a child that saw his crush for the first time and he never wants to let go.

"Mizuki-chan? Is that really you? Is that really you? I missed you Mizuki-chan, my Mizuki-chan…" He hugged her and she can't say a thing because she's so happy that he still remembered her and that he missed her as well.

"Why didn't you come to me Mizuki? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me help you Mizuki? Why did you let me hurt you Mizuki-chan? Why didn't you… Why my Mizuki-chan…" He questioned her.

"Why didn't I saw you? Why haven't I noticed?" He asked still.

"It is not your fault, I avoided you. I didn't tell you because I saw that you're living in peace and I don't want to ruin that... I… I missed you too Bya-kun…" She can't keep her tears anymore, especially now that she's in his arms.

"I can't lie to you that is why I avoided you… I was so scared Bya-kun! I saw it, I saw them kill everyone!" She cried in his arms again. She is now sobbing heavily.

"Bya-kun… Bya-kun!" She chanted like a mantra. As if saying his name over and over will make her nightmares go away.

"Do not cry my Mizuki, I'm here. I will never leave you again…" Byakuya reassured the crying princess in his arms.

""Mizuki-hime? i… a…" Isane came and saw them hugging so she just bowed and left quickly.

"I'm here now my Mizuki-chan and I will never let anyone hurt you." He told her firmly.

She's so relieved now, she finally let her emotions to be known and the only man that she loved is now on her side. She can be herself when she is with him again, she doesn't have to pretend to be someone else. She just needs to be the same old Mizuki Hyga.

~~~ two weeks later~~~

It has been two weeks since she woke up and to her delight; Byakuya never left her sight. Whenever she tries to convince him to go, he will just shrug and offer her her favorite yogurt so she will forget that she's trying to get rid of him in the first place.

' _Smart.' She thought._

They are in their secret place, the place where they first met. They are sitting on a tree while eating. There is lots of tall grass around them and there is a small waterfall nearby that's why this place relaxes her. Whenever she's here she can think properly.

"Is there a problem?" Byakuya asked her frowning a little.

' _Maybe he noticed that she did not even ask for more yogurts this time.' She thought._

"None." Was her short reply.

"I still know you my Mizuki." He said.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you know who I was then?" She asked him bitterly.

"Did you see yourself back then? You look so different." Byakuya answered her and she heard a hint of sadness in his voice.

"So? I thought you know me? Or maybe you have forgotten all about me!" She accused him.

Mizuki didn't look Byakuya in the eyes because it still hurts her. The fact that he had forgotten all about her, all of the funny moments that they shared together. The times that they have been scolded because of their childish actions. She's just afraid that he really has forgotten all about her. That maybe, he's just pretending…

They never left each other's side no matter what, they cover each other's back and they help out if the other had problems. So the thought of him forgetting her is her greatest fear!

"Mizuki?" She got cut off of her thoughts once more when she heard his voice.

"Hmm?" She looked at him.

He looked hesitant but he shrugged it off and said. "Will you marry me Zuki-chan?"

She's caught off guard on his sudden question.

"My name is Mizuki." She stated coldly.

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"I do not need your pity, I can handle myself." She told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked dumbly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm smarter than you." She said sarcastically.

"Are you insulting me?" He looked taken a back at her response.

"I'm just telling the truth." Mizuki replied, a dark scowl on her face.

"Do not ask me to marry you just because you pity me, it is such an insult! I will not disgrace my family's name... I prefer my pride." She said to him with clenched fists.

"Is that what you think? That I pity you? Well it seems that I got smarter than you after all." He is looking her in the eyes, gray meets blue once more.

Then suddenly, he kissed the back of her hand.

"I hope that you will understand me soon." Byakuya told her mysteriously.

Now it is her turn to be confused. She just stared at him blankly. "Huh?" She uttered.

"Be careful my Mizuki, I do not want my future wife to be stressed out. I want you to be at your best when we get married." Then, she was speechless once more. After he told her such things he just left her alone.

' _How rude.'_

' _It's like they didn't teach him about manners.'_

"Hmph." Mizuki then looked at her hand. She can still feel his warm breath on the back of her hand when he kissed it.

~~~End of chapter~~~

A/N: I thought that Inuyasha's curse is funny so I put it here. XD


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is another chapter!

Warning: Characters may be OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

Chapter 9:

~~~The Forgotten Love~~~

Byakuya is in the world of the living, he came back to finish his mission. But the truth is he really wants to go back in the soul society to see his princess.

He can't stop worrying about her; he's not used to leave things behind especially with Mizuki. He knows that he confused her with the things he said, but he really can't take it anymore! That was the second time that he proposed to her but still she refused him.

Though it's hard to admit it, this time he doesn't know what to do. The head of the noble Kuchiki clan and the taicho of the sixth squad Byakuya Kuchiki can't convince the girl he loves to marry him!

If only she is another girl, it would have been easy, but unfortunately she's not. She is the princess of the soul society and the best friend of his late wife. The first girl that he laid eyes on, his first love, the girl that taut him everything!

She always helps him even if it hurts her. The night that she first refused his proposal Hisana talked to him. He told her that he is choosing Mizuki and she agreed to help him propose again but the unexpected happened. When they went away to prepare the place where he wanted to propose it happened. The Hyga clan was massacred. There are no survivors, the body of princess Mizuki has never been found. He was horrified when the news got to him, he can't accept that the girl he loves is dead and he didn't do anything about it.

He was not there to save her, he broke his promise. It was then when Hisana stayed on his side no matter what, she didn't left him so when the elders told him to choose a wife, he chose Hisana.

He didn't notice that he's daydreaming in the class; it is not the same when she's not around. The sutaicho send him and captain Hitsugaya back and some other girl that he didn't care about to replace Mizuki. Everything that had happened was kept secret only the captains; Yurowichi and Kisuke know about the return of the princess. His princess...

He blinked twice because he thought he saw Mizuki being pulled by Yurowichi in their class. He was proven right when she ran to him.

"STOP lady Yurowichi!" She told him panicking.

"Byakuya hold her!" The other woman screamed.

"Bakudo number 62 Hyapporankan!" Mizuki release.

She produced a single beam of light-grey energy, she threw it to Yurowichi. It separated into many smaller beams in mid-flight, pinning the former princess to her surroundings.

"Let me go! Byakuya tell her to let me go!" Yurowichi is shouting at Byakuya because Mizuki bound her with a kido. The whole group just stared at them with awe. Their eyes were wide except Byakuya's, he just blinked.

"Whoa, she got you." Kisuke teased.

"Isn't it obvious?! Get me out of here!" She snarled at the man.

"I'm sorry lady Yurowichi, but you left me with no choice." The princess just said calmly.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Yurowichi pointed at Rangiku who gulped in fear.

"Pleas it is not needed milady." Mizuki said with her sweet angelic voice.

"Byakuya bring back her senses! Didn't you see the difference? Look at her now!" Yurowichi ordered Byakuya which he did.

No one has the guts to speak, they can't get over that Yurowichi Shihowin got bound that quickly.

Byakuya is looking at the girl in front of him, the girl of his dreams. He just blinked, he get that she's still beautiful, but what did Yurowichi wanted to tell him?

"Did something happen? Did Matsumoto hurt you?" He decided to ask the girl instead.

"It is nothing, lady Yurowichi just misunderstand it. Do not worry about it Byakuya." She responded and smiled at him sweetly.

"Don't believe her! Look at her hair! Do you remember it to be as short as that?" Then he looked at her hair. His eyes widen and his stoic face registered shock.

"Rangiku cut her hair!" Yurowichi said out loud. Then his eyes narrowed at Matsumoto and he quickly stock his way to her angrily but Mizuki got there too.

"Do not hurt her." Mizuki tried to pacify them.

"Is that with your consent?" He asked eyes still narrowed.

"Well… a… sort of…" She cast a weak smile.

"Excuse me but May I at least know the reason why is my fukutaicho involved in this? And why is her hair so important? After that you may do whatever you want to do with her." Toshiro said.

"T-T-taicho! K-Kuchiki-t-taicho I do not k-know this lady, I can't r-remember such thing…" Rangiku is trembling in fear.

"It is not important." The girl stated sadly.

"Maybe not to them, but to you it is!" Said Yurowichi with closed eyes.

The group looked at the girl with questioning eyes. Then she removed her ponytail and let her hair cascade down her back.

"Do not worry about me, it will grow back." She said and smiled a sad smile.

Before, her hair is her crown in glory. But when they cut it, it was like they cut her past. She stopped living in the shadows and she started to see the light of her future now. And so for her, it is better this way. She will start anew.

The boys are just looking at her intently when they felt familiar reiatsus and Kyoraku, Nanao and Soifon appeared.

"We came to take her back." Kyoraku-taicho announced.

Mizuki then stiffen and look Byakuya in the eyes, as if telling him that she doesn't want to go.

"I do not want to go back, please let me stay." Mizuki then said.

Soifon's eyes soften instantly.

"But you probably know that it is prohibited to escape do you?" Kyoraku asked bored.

"Yes, but lady Yurowichi just dragged me out. It is not in my plan to escape, but now that I am here, I do not wish to go back just yet." Mizuki answered.

"The sutaicho will get mad unless there is someone here who will shoulder the responsibility of taking care of you. "Shonsui said. And it looked like he was going to say more until.

"I will take responsibility." Byakuya cut Kyoraku with his words and he stepped in front of Mizuki.

"Are you sure?" The older man asked him.

"Yes. The Kuchiki clan will take responsibility of her safety. I will take care of the princess personally." He answered firmly.

Then Kyoraku grinned. "I thought you are just going to stand there, but I guess you'll willing to break the rules for ouch!"

Nanao hit him with a book. "Why are you letting her go?!" She asked him irately.

"I can't resist my favorite student. As simple as that." Shonsui answered her with a serious expression on his face.

"Soifon-taicho?" Nanao looked at Soifon.

"I hope that you will enjoy your stay here milady." She told the girl.

"Thank you Shailon-chan! And Shonsui-taicho!" She exclaimed and hugged the two and Byakuya as well.

"Thank you! I know that you can't resist me." She whispered.

"Leaving you alone is a foolish decision. You will just cause major destruction." He whispered back.

"Look who's talking, do you want me to tell you what did you do when you got drunk? It is more disturbing than what I have done!" She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Stop fighting you love birds, you too are both trouble makers. Right?" Kyoraku-taicho said and Yurowichi, Soifon and Kisuke nodded in agreement.

"Byakuya will never let anything happen to my lady, but I don't know if he will do the same between them." Kisuke added and the three laughed while Byakuya's brow twitched and Mizuki scowled.

"Would you just leave already? You need to do lots of paper works. And stop staring at Shailon-chan Kisuke!" She said highly annoyed and sat beside Byakuya.

Soifon punched Kisuke on the face then the three bowed to her and left.

Ichigo and his friends are just staring at them so she broke the silence. She stood and introduced herself to them.

"I am Mizuki Hyga." She said and smiled.

Byakuya caught Ichigo who is staring at Mizuki unabashedly. So he decided to tell him off.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it is rude to stare Ichigo Kurosaki? Do you have anything to say to her?" He asked coldly. Ichigo blushed and looked away.

"You do not need to be harsh to him Bya-kun." She admonished him lightly.

"I just asked about his intentions Mizuki-chan." He defended his actions.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And you are right I guess." She conceded.

"Ichigo it is rude to stare at other people especially if another person caught you. If you need anything just ask." She told him and sat quietly.

"M-M-Mizuki-hime? Is that you?" A small voice asked.

The group's attention is now on the girl beside Toshiro. She has big emerald green eyes, a semi rounded face; pink lips and she is looking at Mizuki with teary eyes.

"Yes..." She answered hesitantly.

When the girl heard her confirmation, she ran to Mizuki and gave her a long heart felt hug. "It is me, Yumiko my princess."

"Yumiko? Yumiko Aono?" She asked surprised.

"Yes my princess… I thought you are dead… We all did… Your sensei, lady Hisana and Lord Kuchiki… I can't believe that you're here!" The girl told her.

"It is really me, believe it. I'm so happy for you Yumiko." She told the younger girl.

The girl looked at her and smiled. "I'm happy to see you milady. Am I right K-Kuchiki-taicho?" She asked hesitantly.

He just nodded to her as a sign of acknowledgement.

"Let's eat." Said Byakuya and he grabbed Mizuki's hand.

Soon, the group followed them in a restaurant then they ordered their food. It was then that Mizuki notice Rukia. So she whispered at Byakuya's ear.

"She really looks like her." She told him and he nodded.

"But did you notice that you look alike too?" She told him.

Byakuya choked on his food at this.

"Byakuya?" She tapped his back laughing.

"Are you okay?" Mizuki asked.

"Nii-sama? Are you alright?" Rukia asked with a worried face.

"Yes, I am alright." He managed to respond.

Then suddenly, Kurusutchi-taicho is in front of them.

"Are you in need of something Kurusutchi-taicho?" Toshiro asked. Mizuki got closer to Byakuya. He can see fear in her face.

"I want to conduct an experiment to Mizuki-hime." He stated bluntly.

Mizuki's eyes got wide as dinner plates and she instinctively cling on Byakuya's arm. "I do not want to be near him." She whispered to him worriedly.

In response to this, Byakuya just held her close and he glared hard at Kurusutchi-taicho.

"Lay one finger on her and I will surely kill you." He stated with venom in every word. The atmosphere is tensed; if Byakuya's looks could kill then Mayuri is twitching on the cold hard ground right now.

"You will risk such actions just to protect her?" The scientist asked.

"It is something that a commoner wouldn't comprehend, so just save yourself the trouble and get out of here." He sharpens the glare.

Mayuri just smirked at them. "I can wait. Nemu let's go!"

As soon as the pare was out of sight, Mizuki pulled Byakuya to sit on a chair beside her and she convince him to eat.

"What do you think he wants from you lady Mizuki?" Toshiro asked.

"I am not sure. If he is interested about my transformation? The composition of my body? My family history or my abilities?" She listed.

"He will not get his hands on you." Byakuya stated. She looked him in the eyes and she saw the determination in those stormy gray orbs of his.

"I know, you never break your promises." She told him warmly.

"Umm... Beautiful lady? May I know who you are? Is it true that you're a princess?" Orihime asked her and Yumiko started to explain.

"She's Princess Mizuki Hyga. She is the princess of the Hyga clan. One of the five noble clans in the soul society, the dotter of the family head. She is the best user of kido in the soul society. She is kind, intelligent and the most beautiful girl in the whole soul society. And she has the hottest fiancé ever!" She suddenly stopped when she felt two people are glaring coldly at her.

"Do not talk as if we're not here Aono." Byakuya told her with his aristocratic monotone.

"Flattering us won't help Miku." Was all Mizuki said with a cold tone. The girl just bowed and gave them apologies.

"The best user of kido is Byakuya, isn't it?" Said Ichigo confusedly.

"Now, but do you know who it was back then? It was Mizuki." Yurowichi told them.

"W-What?" The shinigamies could not believe what they're hearing.

"What if the two of you had a duel? It has been a long time since you fought each other; it is a nice show to watch." The older woman asked with a playful glint in her eyes.

"I refuse, we fought just a few weeks ago and I am not interested about that." Mizuki said drily.

"Are you scared strawberry shortcake?" Byakuya teased her.

"W-What did you just call me flower boy?!" She shot back annoyed.

"Had you become deaf because you've cut your hair? Now you're not just short but you also have a defect in your senses." He continued.

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "Bow Kuchiki!"

Automatically Byakuya's head hit the table. There's a dark scowl on his hansom face when he raise his head and he gave the princess a cold glare.

"Oh did that hurt you? I'm sorry Bya-kun; I forgot that I have not undone the spell yet." She said to him smugly.

"Is that all? Are you just going to curse me? Or maybe you are scared that I might beat you." He provoked her father.

"I am not! I am the master of kido and I taught you everything you know! I'm gonna crush you!" She snarled.

"I'm not gonna hold back." Said Byakuya.

"That is what I'm expecting." She answered him.

~~~The fight~~~

The two are standing in a clear ground, getting ready for the show.

"I'll admit, she's beautiful but she's stupid. How can she fight against Kuchiki-taicho?" Ikkaku wondered.

"I don't know, I just want to watch in peace." Rangiku said and all of the shinigamies watched as the fight started.

"I just want to make it clear; if you lose you will do anything the winner asks ok?" Yoruwichi explained.

The two nodded. They are staring intently to each other's eyes.

"Go!" Yurowichi said to start the duel. She is there referee.

"Hado number33Sokatsui." Mizuki started.

Byakuya easily avoided it. And it is his turn to attack. "Bakudo number63 Sajo Sabaku."

She countered it with her kido. "Hado number63 Soren Sokatsui."

He jumped backwards to avoid it. "Hado number58 Tenran."

She shunpoed away from it but he attacked her again. "Hado number54 Haien."

She doesn't have a choice so she cast a bakudo. "Bakudo number81 Danku."

The shinigamies are still watching in awe. They cannot believe what they're seeing.

"He still can't beat her." Yurowichi told Kisuke.

"It seems like she never left." He answered her.

"They know each other before?" The group asked confused.

"Lady Yurowichi it seems that they're still uncomfortable with one another." Aono said.

"Give them time Yumiko, she's gone for a long time, she may not be ready yet." The older woman responded.

"What are you talking about? Will you kindly explain it to us!" Ichigo shouted.

"Don't shout Ichigo! Mizuki-hime might lose her focus!" They heard a voice shouted.

"Huh? You know her too dad?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Yup!" He answered.

"What Yumiko said earlier is true and her family was the inventor of every kido that we're using right now." Yoruwichi explained.

"But why did nii-sama still fight her?" Rukia asked.

"They're close. Mizuki-hime taut Byakuya every kido that she knows, so if there's anyone here who can beat her it is Byakuya." Kisuke answered this time.

"Are they friends?" Orihime asked. Then the older shinigamies and Yumiko snickered.

"Bakudo number61 Rikujokoro." Neither of them got hit but Mizuki quickly cast a new kido.

"Hanki, reverse demon." This technique nullifies an opponent's Kido spell by hitting them with a perfectly opposite surge of energy. She explained afterwards.

All of them just stared at the two. Byakuya's eyes are fixed on Mizuki's.

"Like it? I just invented that." The girl asked with a small smile on her gorgeous face. She is panting heavily and so is he.

"Mizuki that was grate." Byakuya told her.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Did I hear him right?" It was Ikkaku this time.

"Taicho did you hear that?" Rangiku asked Toshiro. While Yumiko squealed.

"Yay, they're soooooo cute!" She's like a fungirl now.

"Lady Mizuki is Byakuya's fiancé." Yoruwichi told them.

Most of them are in shock. "Whaaaaaaaaat?!"

"She's Rin. She used a kido to change her appearance." Kisuke continued explaining.

"But w-why?" The group asked.

"I shouldn't be the one who's telling you this." Said Yoruwichi with a sigh.

"Tell us!" Rangiku press.

Then, they heard an explosion. When they looked at the two, they saw that Byakuya is lying on the ground lifeless and Mizuki is shunpoing away.

~~~End of chapter~~~

A/N: Sorry for the oocness and the attempted fight scenes!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is the last chapter!

Warning: Characters may be OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

~~~The Forgotten Love~~~

Mizuki is shunpoing as fast as she can; she doesn't care where her feet take her as long as she can get far away from there! She can't see her way properly, her eyes is full of her unshed tears because of the tragedy that she had witness.

It hasn't got in to her yet; she can't accept that the man she loved died in her arms. She is so deep in her sorrow that she didn't see that there is someone in front of her and she bumped in to it. When she was on the ground her tears began to flow.

"Why did he do that? Why didn't he consider my feelings? Just because I refused him twice it doesn't mean that I do not love him! Why did he leave me alone? Why did he break his promise?! Why… Why…?" She's crying her heart out.

~~~Flashback~~~

Byakuya and her are fighting when suddenly a man launched at her. But before she could react, his blade is on Byakuya's heart. He jumped in front of Mizuki to protect her.

She recognize the man, it was Hiro. Kota's assistant. She was so shocked; she just hit him with the most powerful kido that she knows.

"Hado number91 Senju Koten Taiho!" She summoned several spears of light that are all fired towards the same focal point where Kota resides, culminating in an explosion.

After that, she pulled him on her lap and he was in her arms barely alive.

"Byakuya? Byakuya? Pleas talk to me Bya-kun!" She's asking him hysterically.

"Mizuki? Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes. Do not use your energy; I'm going to heal you." She told him franticly.

She started to use a healing kido to treat his wound. He coughed blood and his heart beet is getting slower.

"Bya-kun stay with me… Do not leave me…" She's in tears now. Byakuya tried to squeeze her hand to give her comfort but his grip is weakening.

"I'm sorry Mizuki, but I think I'm going to break my promise. Will you forgive me?" He asked looking directly in her eyes. The sad Asher eyes are lock with the watery Safire.

"No." She replied quickly and she shook her head.

"You never take back your word, you never stained your family's name remember? If you take it back, it will cause disgrace in your family. You would not want that would you? So just stay and we will get Unohana-taicho or Orihime to heal you." Mizuki said while crying.

"Orihime! Come here please!" She shouted with a last hint of hope.

"I'm tired." He told her.

"You may take a rest after you are healed." She can see his eyes are slowly closing. His heart beet is almost gone and his hold is weakening.

"Kiss… Me..." He told her.

After hesitating for some time, she reluctantly put her lips on his for a gentle kiss. But after that she saw his eyes closed and she never saw them open again.

Her shock was too much and it caused her to run away.

~~~End of flashback~~~

"Get up." She heard a familiar voice said.

When she looked up to see him she saw her friend Toshiro Hitsugaya. He is offering his hand to her which she took.

"He would not want to see you cry." He told her.

"Then he should not have saved me in exchange for his life." She answered coldly.

"Well at least try to look normal in his funeral." He told her bluntly.

She slapped him for that.

"I… I'm sorry. Please do not say it in front of me, it's too painful…" She said with her head hanged while she's wiping the tears that started to flow again.

"I'm sorry." Said Toshiro.

She just nodded and shunpoed away to get to the Kuchiki manner. She's going in there for the reason that she did not even imagine. She's there to welcome him in one piece. In one cold piece!

~~~The Forgotten Love~~~

Mizuki is wearing a Pink cocktail dress Sabrina style above the knee, she has silver Doll shoes with heals and she had her hair down with curls on its tip. Her full bangs framed her heart shape face and the dress shows her natural curves.

If it is another situation she would love to wear such clothes but now she can't even smile. Everyone is in the Kuchiki gardens when she came. They're all wearing poker faces but no one has redder eyes than hers.

"Lady Hyga can you sing for us?" Jushiro-taicho asked her.

She just gave him a nod and made her way to the center.

The garden is beautiful, there are green grasses, rose petals on the ground, sakura trees everywhere and the lights are illuminating the place very well. Her tears began to flow again when she reached the middle of the garden, it is full of sakuras. He had prospered what once a small path of flowers, now it is a whole garden of her favorite flowers the cherry blossoms!

Then, she sang the song that they practiced. They did not have a chance to sing it together and they never will... She closed her eyes when she got on the stage and then she began to sing.

' _Stop being out so late.'_

' _Try not to drink so often.'_

' _You don't listen to me like a ten year old child.'_

' _I can only laugh.'_

' _Who are you calling a child?'_

' _Really, I can only laugh.'_

She heard a familiar deep voice sing.

' _You don't know how it feels for me to say these things.'_

' _You don't know that I only want to say nice things to you.'_

' _Should I stop? Let's stop.'_

' _From one to ten, they're all words for you.'_

' _But since you don't listen to me, it's only nagging to you.'_

' _Let's stop, let's stop.'_

' _There's not even enough time to just love.'_

' _A story told by the heart, not the mind.'_

' _Stories that I can't help but tell you even if you hate them.'_

' _Let's stop, let's stop.'_

' _I only hear your nagging.'_

When she turned to see who is singing with her she saw a projector on her back and it is Byakuya in it. He is singing with her... The thought of seeing him again and him singing with her is now just a dream of hers... She doesn't know how Kisuke or Mayuri made such a projector but she is at least thankful to whoever made it because seeing him is enough for her in this moment.

She swayed with the music and sang her part whole heartedly.

' _Are you eating at the right time?'_

' _Are you staying away from girls?'_

' _I want to be beside you all day.'_

' _That's how I feel if I could keep you in my pocket.'_

' _I'd be really happy.'_

' _Our story where we can only be two.'_

' _A story that would make someone laugh if they heard.'_

' _Should I stop? Let's stop.'_

' _From one to ten, they're all words for you.'_

' _But since you don't listen to me, it's only nagging to you.'_

' _Let's stop, let's stop.'_

' _There's not even enough time to just love.'_

' _A story told by the heart, not the mind.'_

' _Stories that I can't help but tell you even if you hate them.'_

' _Let's stop, let's stop.'_

' _I only hear your nagging.'_

' _Even if you glare and try to scare me.'_

' _Your face is just too cute to me.'_

' _Are you going to keep this up? (You) I can't hold back anymore.'_

' _I really might get angry.'_

' _A story that wouldn't be told if we were to give up love.'_

' _The sound of my heart that thinks only of you.'_

'Even if you're angry, even if you shout.'

'Your nagging is just so sweet to me.'

While she's singing she felt someone hug her from behind and a strong hand held her hand that's holding the mike and they sang the last part of the song together.

' _A story that can only be told if we love.'_

' _But since you don't listen to me, it's only nagging to you.'_

' _Let's stop, let's stop.'_

' _But trust my feelings.'_

When she turned to see who's behind her, she saw him... Her eyes widen, her mouth gaped open and her tears started to flow freely on her face.

She is looking on the face of the man that she loves ever since she was a child, Byakuya Kuchiki.

' _Is this an elution?' Mizuki thought._

' _But he is hugging me' She thought again._

Byakuya is hugging her from behind and he is looking at her intently.

"My Mizuki?" He asked her softly.

She heard his sweet gentle voice and she saw his lips move to speak, as if proving to her that he is really here.

' _He spoke to me.'_

"B-B-Byakuya?" She asked in disbelief.

The man nodded. She froze; she's just looking at him.

"Y-You're alive? How did you…? Why didn't you…? W-What happened…?" She questioned him nonstop.

Mizuki can't believe what she is seeing. She's afraid that if she touched him he might vanish.

"When you ran away, Yurowichi brought me to Orihime and she healed me." He started to explain.

"W-W-Why didn't you tell me?" She asked hurt.

To answer her question Byakuya kneeled on one knee and he held her right hand gently. She's standing so he is looking up at her and his Asher eyes are full of emotions that her Safire eyes couldn't comprehend.

"Why can't you believe me that you are so much more than my best friend?" His eyes are focus on her.

"I do not care if you are the princess or not, I will marry you no matter what! You made me do the things that I could not even imagine doing. You taught me everything that I know and so much more. Since the day that we met, I have never forgotten that beautiful face of yours." He's telling her this, as if he's remembering it from long time ago.

"You are the first girl that I laid my eyes on, the first girl that stood up for me, the only girl that can calm me. The girl that I'm with when I'm in trouble. You never let me down, you are there whenever I needed you but I'm not when you needed me." He continued with a hint of sadness.

"My world stopped when I have learned the news about your family's demise, I have searched everywhere but I did not find you. I thought I will never love again but she stayed on my side. She did not leave me because we have lost the same person." Byakuya is speaking to her but she knows that as of this moment, he's not with her anymore.

He is remembering his beloved wife. She can never replace Hisana and she never will. She gave him the happiness that she couldn't and she will always be grateful to her for that.

She went back to reality when she heard Byakuya's voice. "The moment you refused my proposal it was like a sword stabbed me on the heart. Just the thought that you love someone else in rage me immediately. So I spoke to Hisana and she agreed to help me to propose to you again. But the unexpected happened and that's the day that I lost you."

She can see the longing and the sorrow in his eyes but it sparkled when he spoke again.

"When we fought in the training session, I felt different. It was like I am fighting you but I have conclude that it is impossible because you are dead. I became interested in the new girl Rin. When you smile or talk to me I noticed that you are keeping some distance. I told myself that it is just because of my status but my heart is telling me otherwise." He told her smiling now.

"She always reminded me of you, your smile, and your skills; the way you talk; why you are always sitting on a tree and your eyes. Though you changed its color I can still see otherwise." Byakuya said to her.

Shock is all over on her face, she can't believe that he had seen her with in her kido.

"I heard everything." He squeezed her hand gently. "You sang me to sleep; you talked to me while I'm sleeping. The words came out of your own mouth. You are my princess; Princess Mizuki Hyga."

"My suspicions were gone when I heard you sing. No one in the whole soul society has that angelic voice like yours. I also saw your reflection in the mirror. I understood why you didn't let anyone see your reflection. But that day came, the day that you show yourself. I am very positive that it is you but I cannot believe it. When it happened in front of me. You did it just like the old times... You saved me from trouble. You got hurt because of me, I did not do anything to protect you but instead I had hurt you again... I am the cause of your suffering. I told myself that it is time to let you go, I want you to find your happiness." He told her looking guilty.

"But... I cannot stand if someone else will hold your hand, someone else will get your attention and you will love someone else other than me. I know it is selfish but I do not want you to love another man except me Mizuki." He finished.

"So you did this just to tell me all that?! You pretended to be dead just to tell me this?!" She is in tears and she is hitting Byakuya with her other hand.

"You made me want to die, you know that? My…" She stopped when she saw him pull out something inside a small box.

"I bought this the day we met Hisana. That was the original day that I planned to ask you to marry me." He held a necklace. It has a gold chain and a blue heart pendant with little Safire stones on its sides.

"You are the girl that put me in the most embarrassing moments of my life, you were there whenever I got in trouble and you were there when no one is. We have shared the most difficult, funniest, embarrassing; devastating; wonderful moments in our lives. And I would not want any other girl to share more of it but you..." He started.

"I Byakuya Kuchiki the twenty-eighth Head of the noble Kuchiki clan vow to always protect and to make you happy, the princess of the Hyga clan your highness Mizuki Hyga." Byakuya is speaking to her, stressing every word.

"I vow not to cheat on you, I vow to buy you all of the yogurt you can eat and I promise to love you forever my Mizuki-chan. Will you be my wife?" He finally asked her.

Byakuya had asked her to marry him again. She did the thing that no one had expected; she slapped Byakuya Kuchiki across the face in front of everyone.

She can't find the words to say to him, she still can't process everything in her mind. He pretended to be dead just for this… Byakuya did all of that just to have another chance to ask her. Yes, she's still mad at him but not for long.

All that she knows is that Byakuya still loves her and that is all that she needs to know! She wiped away the tears that have escaped on her eyes and she said.

"You do not know when to give up do you? You are willing to risk your clan's name just for me? You will never learn." She said with a hint of fondness.

Then, as she's talking, her tears formed again and they are ready to come out any moment now.

"Yes Byakuya Kuchiki, I will be your wife." She answered softly.

After she said that, the tears that she is trying to hold started to flow freely out of her eyes once more. Then, she felt soft fingers on her face and when she looked she saw that Byakuya finally stood up and he is wiping away her tears with his thumb and he is smiling down at her.

The smile that she has not seen for a long time, his genuine smile! He put the necklace on her and he rap his arms around her so that they face the crowd who's watching the whole time.

"So you really made a scene here eh?" She could not resist to whisper.

"Do not forget to explain everything to me. Just because I agreed to be your wife does not mean that you are safe from my wrath." She added.

He just smile and pulled her close to him. Then he claimed her lips in a sweet passionate kiss.

"B-Byakuya they're people…" She stuttered after he pulled away.

"Let them envy me. I do not care what they think, as long as you are here in my arms; I am the happiest man here." He replied.

"Show off." She chided.

He laughed as he led her to the dance floor and they danced a slow waltz.

"That is all I want, to see you smile again." Mizuki told him.

"Now I have many reasons to smile." He looked her in the eyes. She put her hands on his shoulders and he placed his hands on her waist.

"And why is that?" She asked confusedly.

He looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? Do not look at me like I am dumb." She said to him, her face reddening.

' _Am I smarter than her now?' Byakuya thought._

He looked at her Safire blue eyes with tenderness then he said. "I love you my Mizuki."

"I love you too my Byakuya." She told him back.

His happiness got to him and he claimed her lips once more in to a deep kiss. When suddenly, someone let-out a cough and that cause them to pull away from each other.

He is ready to end the life of that person when he saw it is the sutaicho behind them.

"Kuchiki-taicho you did a foolish decision. You will be punished for such unreasonable actions but I think that marrying lady Hyga is enough punishment for you." Yamamoto said.

All of the people laughed except Mizuki.

"And what do you mean by that sutaicho? I'm no trouble at all! Is that right my Bya-kun?" She asked him sweetly.

"…"

"Answer me!" She's mad now.

"…" Still he didn't say anything.

"Bow Kuchiki!" She snapped.

His face contacted the ground again.

"MIZUKI-chan! Stop IT!" He lost his composure and he shouted at her.

"Huh? I can't hear any explanations." She teased him.

"Fine! It was all Yurowichi's plan. She did not tell you that I'm alive then they prepared all of this. I took this as another chance to ask you again, does that make it clear to you?!" He said trying to calm down but still his rage is clearly visible.

"No." Mizuki answered.

"What?!" He fumed.

She saw that he's really trying not to be mad at her so she took pity on him and she stood on her tippy tows and put her rosy lips to meet his soft once. It was then that they shared a deep sweet passionate kiss once more.

Yes she had experience lots and lots of trials in her life but she doesn't Care as long as she is in his arms, she will have the courage.

And now, they can face all the problems together like the old times. She is now sure that her love did not forget about her even for a moment. They have not forgotten their love for one another. The good thing is that they will share their lives with the other and it is all the proof that she needs to say that she is no longer the forgotten love!

~~~End of chapter~~~

A/N: It is done! The song that I use here is titled Nagging by IU. I know it's not that good so thanks for reading! :-))

The sequel will be out shortly. It's titled The beautiful moon in a night of winter.


End file.
